Australia
by potterheadpride
Summary: -Hermione, ¿por qué lloras? –Ron irrumpió en la sala con cara de preocupación y de tristeza, los ojos rojos de haber pasado toda la noche llorando.   Hermione levantó la cabeza, mirando al pelirrojo directamente a los ojos. Era hora de hablar con él.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, ni yo misma me creo que por fin me haya decidido a escribir un long fic. Lo cierto es que siempre me pregunté que fue de Hermione después de la batalla. Bueno, me lo pregunté de todos, pero de Hermione me daba más curiosidad porque estaba el tema 'Ron', lo de sus padres... Era más lo que acarreaba ella y ya que no lo encontré me decidí a escribirlo. En resumen, esto no se centra sólo en el Romione ni en como Herms devuelve a sus padres la memoria. Es un poco de todo, y tampoco es sobre Hermione, ya que tocaré sobre más personajes, pero Hermione es la protagonista. En fin, no me enrollo más porque al final os cansareis de leer esto y no leereis el fic, que es lo importante. Espero que os guste.**

**Dedicado a Anna, que está siempre ahí conmigo animándome a escribir. **

__**Aclaro: **Todo lo que podáis reconocer es obra de la gran J.K. Rowling, nada de esto me pertenece.__

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno<strong>

Una de las razones por las que Hermione Granger deseaba que la guerra acabara era porque hacía ya tiempo que no soportaba el tener que acarrear con tanto sufrimiento, otra de ellas era que ya se había cansado de luchar, pero sin duda, Hermione quería que todo acabara para poder devolverle la memoria a sus padres, que se encontraban en Australia, pensando que sus verdaderos nombres eran Wendell y Monica Wilkins.

A pesar de todo, nada es para siempre, y la gran guerra mágica no iba a ser una excepción. Acabó, con muertes, heridos y dolor, pero acabó: Voldemort había sido derrotado de una vez por todas. Pero quedaba lo peor de todo: los entierros de toda la gente que habían perdido. A Hermione no le gustaban los cementerios, nunca. Es una de esas personas a las que les duele el dolor de la gente, así que ese es el motivo por el que nunca le han gustado los cementerios. Y ahora mismo, lo único que había a su alrededor era tristeza.

Esa mañana se levantó sin ánimos de nada, con grandes ojeras por culpa del insomnio que la acechaba cada noche. No dormía porque tenía miedo de sus pesadillas, en las que la guerra volvía a ella sin poder evitarlo. Pasaba las noches dando vueltas en la cama en la que dormía en la habitación de Ginny, justo la de al lado de la pelirroja. Se puso en pie, se vistió con unos tejanos y un jersey negro, algo adecuado para la situación. No se molestó mucho en su cabello, simplemente lo recogió en una coleta y salió de la habitación en la que se quedó Ginny durmiendo, ya que aún no había despertado y el entierro no era hasta las once, pero como Hermione se había pasado la noche desvelada, a las siete decidió salir de la cama en la que no paraba de dar vueltas y bajar a ayudar a la familia, que con los últimos acontecimientos no había recogido mucho la casa.

En el amplio salón de la Madriguera no había nadie, o eso le pareció a Hermione, que al darse cuenta de la presencia de la señora Weasley se sobresaltó.

-Hermione… -Su voz sonó triste.

-Señora Weasley, no esperaba que estuviera aquí... –Hermione lo dijo como disculpándose. No quería molestarla en absoluto, y más sabiendo por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Ven, no te quedes ahí de pie y siéntate.

La chica sonrió: a pesar de todo, Molly Weasley seguía siendo la misma persona acogedora que había sido siempre. Se sentó en la silla que Molly le había ofrecido, justo a su lado.

-Yo no quería molestar, sólo que no podía dormir y… Bueno, decidí bajar por si podía ayudar en algo.

-¿Ayudar? –Parecía ofendida, pero Hermione comprendió en seguida de que se trataba del tono de voz cariñosos que solía usar cuando la gente quería hacer algo que ella consideraba que no tenían que hacer, como era en ese caso, ayudar en la casa.

-¡Eres mi invitada, Hermione! En absoluto vas a hacer las tareas que tengo que hacer yo.

Hermione recordó la vez en la que, junto al resto de la familia había limpiado y puesto orden en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y comprendió al instante que lo que la señora Weasley quería era sumergirse en otra cosa que no le hiciera pensar en Fred. Eso no estaba bien. Hermione sabía que le dolía, y la comprendía plenamente aunque ella no había perdido a ningún hijo, pero no podía encerrarse en su mundo. Había que salir adelante, había que llorar, desahogarse… Pero no encerrarse para siempre en un mundo en el que la gente no te puede ayudar.

-Molly, no puedes encerrarte aquí y consumirte en tu dolor. A todos nos duele, e imagino perfectamente que a ti te duele mucho más, ya que era tu hijo… Pero no está bien que te encierres, Fred no querría eso. Él quería mucho a su familia y estoy segura de que si estuviera aquí nos diría a todos que siguiéramos adelante.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que era la primera vez en toda su vida que llamaba 'Molly' a la señora Weasley, pero esta no pareció sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes que encerrarme en mi mundo es justo lo que quiero hacer?

-Porque eres igual que Ron… -Lo dijo con amargura.

Lo cierto era que no había hablado con Ron desde que volvieron a la Madriguera, cuando él se había encerrado en su habitación dispuesto a no salir, consumiéndose en su dolor, perdiéndose en su mundo de dolor. Y la verdad era que, de lo poco que habían hablado nada tenía que ver con el beso precipitado que se habían dado en mitad de la batalla. Un impulso, quizás… Pero ella sabía muy bien que no le besó por impulsó, le besó porque llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo y, cuando el pelirrojo dijo eso de los elfos su corazón se enterneció hasta ese extremo, obligando a su cuerpo a moverse, actuando como si fuera el cerebro y le ordenara a sus piernas a que corriera hacia él y le besara, dándolo todo en ese beso que pudo no haber llegado nunca si uno de los dos hubiera muerto, o si hubiesen muerto los dos, o simplemente si él no hubiera dicho eso los elfos. Tal vez fue su primer y único beso, ya que no sabía exactamente lo que Ron sentía por ella. Y Hermione… Al carajo, ella le amaba.

-Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

Sonrojarse, eso es lo que hicieron sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía la señora Weasley decirle eso, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando? Que vergüenza pasó la pobre Hermione.

-¿Acaso importa ya? No creo que seamos nunca algo más que amigos…

Y al decir eso, las lágrimas que no había querido derramar empezaron a brotar por sus mejillas, expresando su dolor por las vidas perdidas, que aun que no hubieran sido muy queridas le habían dolido igual, como era el caso de ver a Lavender Brown tendida en el suelo, sin vida alguna. Lloraba también por Harry, que no se atrevía ni a mirar a los Weasley a la cara, convencido completamente de que todas las muertes producidas por la guerra habían sido culpa suya, negándose a hablar con Ginny por miedo de hacerle más daño. Lloraba por el dolor que sentía la gente, porque como ya he dicho antes, a Hermione le dolía el sufrimiento ajeno. Y lloraba también, aun que le costaba reconocerlo, por Ron. Ese pelirrojo la había hecho sufrir en nombrosas ocasiones, siempre con sus tonterías y sus celos. Pero a pesar de todos, era amigos y ella sentía profundamente haberle besado porque, aun que por una vez en su vida hizo lo que su corazón quería, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al hecho de que tal vez fue un error y que Ron le devolvió el beso por que podían morir en cualquier momento.

La señora Weasley, que había observado en todo momento como Hermione se desahogaba llorando, la acarició para transmitirle su apoyo, haciéndole saber que fuera lo que fuese que le preocupaba, ella estaba ahí para todo, igual que lo estaba siempre.

-Hermione, ¿por qué lloras? –Ron irrumpió en la sala con cara de preocupación y de tristeza, los ojos rojos de haber pasado toda la noche llorando.

Hermione levantó la cabeza, mirando al pelirrojo directamente a los ojos. Era hora de hablar con él, tenía que enfrentar la verdad de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que es la primera vez que me decido a hacer un long fic, no confío mucho en mi misma. Pero bueno, me decidí a escribir lo que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando y este fue el resultado. Dejad reviews, aunque sean anónimas, me interesa mucho saber vuestra opinión en saber lo que puedo mejorar. <strong>

**Por cierto, planeo empezar otro long fic en poco tiempo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, vuelvo de nuevo con el capítulo dos de este long fic que no sé donde me va a llevar, la verdad. El lunes empiezo de nuevo el instituto, pero juro que subiré cada semana mínimo un capítulo , porque si no se va a quedar esto más abandoando... Lo que digo siempre: espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**_Aclaro:_**_Todo lo que podáis reconocer es obra de la gran J.K. Rowling. _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos<strong>

Más decidida de lo que había estado nunca, Hermione se levantó, miró a la señora Weasley para darle a entender lo que pretendía hacer y la mujer le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, como si se conocieran tanto que no les hacían falta las palabras, algo que en realidad era así, aunque ellas aún no se habían dado cuenta de lo unidas que estaban.

-Tenemos que hablar –la voz de Hermione no sonó temblorosa, ni fría como cuando se enfadaba con él por cualquier tontería. Era una voz segura.

Ron se la quedó mirando un poco perplejo. Dirigió su mirada de la castaña a su madre, de su madre a la castaña, con cierto nerviosismo difícil de disimular dibujado en su rostro. Su madre y Hermione habían estado hablando, eso era algo obvio para él, que las conocía desde hacía tantos años. Y sinceramente, a Ron le preocupaba lo que Hermione le podía haber contado a su madre. No le importaba que supiera lo del beso, es más, toda la familia ya lo sabía y también sabía que eran momentos tensos lo que se vivía entre ellos esos días. A Ron le preocupaba que su madre supiera que abandonó a Hermione y a Harry en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Ya era un pensamiento que le traía malos recuerdos, algo de lo que se arrepentía, y no le apetecía nada que su madre se lo recordara.

-Está bien, hablemos –intentó sonar seguro, pero había algo en su voz que le traicionó. El pequeño temblor, quizás. Ese que sólo había notado Hermione y que sabía que estaba ahí siempre que Ron tenía que enfrentarse con lo que más miedo da en esta vida, a parte de las arañas: la verdad.

La señora Weasley hizo ademán de levantarse para dejar a los dos chicos solos, pero Hermione se lo impidió diciendo:

-No, no se moleste. Mejor iremos fuera, así damos una vuelta.

Dicho esto, emprendieron camino hacia el jardín. El sol ya había salido, pero aún hacia frío, ese que sólo está en las madrugadas. Hermione se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse de las bajas temperaturas y Ron la observó, dudoso de empezar o no la conversación. Él quería, pero después de todo seguía siendo el orgulloso Ronald Weasley, y como no le apetecía mostrar ningún signo de debilidad, aunque Hermione bien sabía que Ron lo estaba pasando muy mal, cosa por lo que no era débil, ni mucho menos, Ron decidió estarse callado, esperando a que la castaña dijera algo. Como no dejaba de abrazarse, no pudo soportar más el hecho de que estuviera pasando frío y se quitó su chaqueta para ofrecérsela a ella.

-Toma, tú la necesitas más que yo.

Hermione la rechazó con una tierna sonrisa, diciéndole que no era justo que porque ella tuviera frío él tuviera que congelarse.

-Insisto.

-Gracias.

Y cuando se la puso estuvo agradecida de verdad, pero le sentó mal que ahora fuera él el que tubiera frío. No sabía muy bien por qué había dicho de ir fuera, seguramente quería intimidad con él y además, no quería causarle molestias a la señora Weasley.

-Bueno, te he traído aquí para hablar y hablaremos, aunque entiendo perfectamente que no quieras hablar pero me gustaría aclarar las cosas.

-Lo cierto es que yo también quiero hablar –respiró profundamente y continuó-. No dejo de pensar en… Bueno, ya sabes, el beso… Y lo cierto es que me estaba preguntando si… Bueno, si me besaste sólo porque fue un impulso o yo que sé que fue –la verdad es que Ron se preguntaba por qué le había besado, cosa que aún no entendía, ya que para él que Hermione le besara había sido el mayor regalo de su vida, algo que esperaba desde no sabía ya cuanto tiempo.

Hermione no se pensó mucho la respuesta.

-No fue un impulso, no sé lo que fue. Lo único que sé es que quería hacer eso desde no sé cuanto tiempo, y que lo hice por fin, en medio de una guerra pero lo hice –le miró a los ojos, sin miedo a decirle la verdad porque ya no le importaba mucho lo que pudiera pensar. Había llegado hasta ese punto, se lo iba a confesar-. Lo cierto es que te diría que lo siento, pero no es el caso. No me arrepiento en absoluto y lo volvería a hacer si pudiera.

_Mierda_, pensó Ron. Se le había vuelto a adelantar. Él quería haber dado el primer paso: en el baile de Navidad, quería haberla invitado a salir y no lo hizo; en la boda de Bill y Fleur tendría que haberle dicho lo que sentía, haberla besado por lo menos. Se arrepentía, ese día estaba increíblemente guapa… Como ahora, como siempre.

Y no supo que más decirle, se quedó en blanco, igual que todas esas veces en las que tendría que haber sido caballeroso con ella, haberle dicho lo guapa que estaba y no lo hizo. Callado, con la vista fija en un solo lugar: sus ojos. No le costó mucho hacer lo que hizo, quería hacerlo. Y con todo el valor del mundo se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia que les separaba. Puso las manos en sus mejillas, sintiendo el calor que desprendían y la besó. Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, sus labios cálidos.

No fue un beso inesperado como el de la guerra, que les había cogido a los dos por sorpresa. Ese beso fue deseado, con ganas de devorarse y que no quedara nada más que ellos, un momento inolvidable que marcó sus vidas para siempre. Y cuando los dos ganaron la batalla, porque ya habían dicho con eso lo mucho que se amaban, se separaron. Era el momento de las formalidades, de decir lo que dicen los enamorados antes de empezar a salir.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento, y ya viste que lo volví a hacer… Y lo volvería a hacer pero...

Ron habló con tono serio, cosa que hizo que Hermione se preocupara pensando que el beso no había significado tanto para él como lo había significado para ella.

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero quiero que la próxima vez que te bese sea siendo tu novio, oficialmente.

Hermione rió. Que tierno podía llegar a ser Ron. Ron… El idiota que tenía sucia la nariz la primera vez que le vio, aquel al que no aguantaba hasta que un trol estuvo apunto de matarla y él la salvó. Ese por chico por el que había sufrido tanto, tantas noches en vela pensando en la pelea a la hora de comer y en lo que le diría al día siguiente. Y ahora estaba ahí, a un sí de tener lo que quería desde hacía no sabía ya ni cuanto tiempo.

-Oye, sí te lo quieres pensar no hay prisa, tranquila. –Era Ron, que hablaba para quitarle tensión a la pregunta que le acababa de hacer.

-¿De verdad crees que me pensaría la respuesta a esa pregunta, Ronald Weasley? Eres un bobo.

Ron puso cara de niño bobo enamorado, todavía sin una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Oh, quita esa cara, ¿quieres? –Hermione rió- Sabes perfectamente que te voy a decir que sí, que sí quiero ser tu novia. Te cuesta pillar las señales. ¿Nunca has notado que te amo?

Estallaron los dos a carcajadas. Pensándolo bien, Ron había notado ciertas cosas que le hacían intuir que Hermione sentía algo más que amistad, aunque supuso que solo sería imaginaciones suyas. Por ejemplo, cuando Hermione le dijo eso de que 'la próxima vez que haya un baile pídemelo antes de que lo haga otro y no como último recurso'. Lo cierto es que Hermione había notado que estaba muerto de celos, aunque eso era una cosa que nunca se había dignado a reconocer. Después se acordaba de la vez esa en la que Hermione le había sugerido ir juntos a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, aunque al final no fueron ya que él cometió el tonto error de meter la lengua dentro de la boca de Lavender. Y había más, muchos más. Cosas que dijo, cosas que hizo, que le hicieron presentir algo más que una amistad. Pero Hermione, ¿se habría dado cuenta de las señales de Ron?

-Hermione, ¿tú sabías que yo te quería?

La castaña no se esperaba esa pregunta y le miró sorprendida.

-Bueno, las chicas de mi habitación siempre me decían que estaba loca por ti y tú por mi pero… Nunca me lo planteé hasta que no me di cuenta que de verdad te quería.

-¿Y cuando te diste cuenta? –Ron no podía parar de sonreír. Esa conversación le ponía feliz, ya que sabía que Hermione era suya y que se amaban, y le hacía gracia descubrir cosas que nunca imaginó saber.

-Cuando… Cuando Dumbledore dijo que habría un baile en Navidad, en cuarto curso. Lo supe porque deseaba haber ido contigo.

Un recuerdo para Ron que le hacía querer desgarrarse el pecho para arrancarse el corazón.

-Supongo que no lo pasaste tan mal, ya que después te besaste con Vicky. No tendrías tantas ganas de ir conmigo cuando acabaste con él –le recordó el otro.

Hermione parecía muy ofendida. ¿Cómo era posible que le hablase así cuando iban a ir juntos a la cena y le encontró con la lengua dentro de la boca de Lavender?

-Tú… ¡Te atreves a restregármelo por la cara! ¿No te da vergüenza? Después de todo lo de Lavender…

Primera pelea como novios.

-¡No! Hermione, espera.

La castaña había echado a correr por el jardín de la Madriguera, dispuesta a meterse en la casa, pero Ron la atrapó antes de que abriera la puerta, la rodeo por detrás con los brazos y le susurró al oído:

-Lo siento… Lo siento por todo el daño que te he podido hacer, por haber discutido tantas veces contigo y… Joder, me siento fatal, Hermione. No te merezco.

-En tú vida vuelvas a decir eso, Ronald –dijo para después juntar sus labios con los de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Este me ha quedado un poquito más largo que el otro:3 <strong>

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí vuelvo con el capítulo tres. Me hubiera puesto a escribir antes, pero empecé las clases el lunes y apenas he tenido tiempo. Soy una Hermione, ¿vale? ._. Así que adelanto deberes. Pero no me miréis raro: como hoy ya tenía hechos todos los de mañana, el lunes y el martes y mañana es viernes, esta tarde me he podido dedicar a escribir... ¡Y aquí está el resultado! Cada vez me quedan más largos._. Y algo que decir a las Hanny que me leen, sobretodo a ginnypotterwe: EL CAPÍTULO DE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE VA A TENER ALGO DE HANNY... No te digo más. Bueno va, te diré también que cuando yo digo 'algo' lo mismo es mucho. No sé, tengo que pensar... Pero va, ya no me enrollo más y os dejo con el tercer capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres<strong>

Ron y Hermione ya habían contado a Harry y a toda la familia Weasley que estaban saliendo juntos. Al principio Hermione no quería, ya que no le parecía adecuado después de todo lo de Fred, pero resultó que no se lo tomaron para nada mal, les felicitaron y les dijeron que se alegraban mucho, aunque a pesar de esa noticia seguían con el alma destrozada.

Cuando les dieron la notica, estaban todos en la cocina. Ron quería reunirlos a todos, así que decidió que la hora de la comida era una buena opción. Nadie hablaba, así que cuando Ron se aclaró la garganta para hablar todos le miraron, expectantes por saber lo que iba a decir.

-Mmm… Hermione y yo queremos deciros algo.

Hermione enrojeció, no se esperaba que Ron utilizara la palabra _deciros_, refiriéndose también a ella. Le daba vergüenza.

-Ron… ¿Estás seguro de…?

-Hermione y yo estamos saliendo juntos –dijo el pelirrojo dejando a Hermione, a Harry y a toda su familia con la boca abierta.

Lo cierto es que lo que había entre Ron y Hermione era algo que todos sospechaban pero nunca se llegó a confirmar. Todos sabían que Ron sentía por Hermione más que una amistad, y lo mismo le pasaba a ella con él. También sabían que nunca se habían declarado sus sentimientos, pero parecía ser que se habían perdido una parte de la historia.

-Pero bueno… ¡Eso es una gran noticia! –exclamó la señora Weasley, que se puso en pie dirigiéndose a los dos chicos para abrazarlos.

Hermione no se esperaba esa reacción: a parte de la señora Weasley, toda la familia y Harry fueron a felicitarles, como si el inicio de su relación fuera algo que llevaran esperando durante toda una vida. A la chica le sorprendió la reacción que tuvo Fleur con ella, puesto que nunca habían sido muy allegadas. La francesa se puso en pie y la abrazó, susurrándole al oído:

-Así es como debe _seg_.

A Hermione nunca le había caído bien porque Ron sintió atracción por ella cuando la conoció, pero ahora se daba cuenta que Fleur nunca había hecho nada para interferir entre ellos, solamente estaba el hecho de que tenía algo de _veela _en su sangre y a Ron la atraía por eso. Pero se culpó por haber pensado mal de ella durante tanto tiempo.

George abrazó a Ron, sonriendo a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y fue entonces cuando Ron se sorprendió.

-¿George? –le preguntó el pelirrojo, preocupado. No entendía el motivo para que se pusiera a llorar por el hecho de que estaba saliendo con Hermione. –George, ¿pasa algo?

-Cuando se disputó el Torneo de los Tres Magos –empezó aclarándose la garganta, ya sin ninguna lágrima en los ojos- Fred y yo hicimos una apuesta.

_Oh, no_, pensó Ron. Fuera lo que fuese que apostaron, había hecho llorar a Goerge, y Ron se sentía culpable. Tal vez Hermione tenía razón y lo mejor hubiera sido esperar un tiempo para decirlo…

-Estaba claro que los dos os queríais como algo más que amigos, -prosiguió- así que decidimos hacer una apuesta sobre quien daría el primer paso, tú o Hermione. Yo estaba seguro de que serías tú, pero Fred no. Él creía que sería Hermione.

Ron sonrió con melancolía. Se imagina a Fred y a George en los pasillos del castillo la noche del baile de Navidad, discutiendo sobre la relación que tenían él y Hermione.

-¿Y quién ganó? –inquirió Ginny.

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

-Hermione –dijo Harry con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

-Hermanito, te creía capaz de hacerlo –le dijo George a Ron.

-Oh, déjame –le apartó de él, pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios que indicaba que para nada quería estar enfadado con su hermano-. Yo iba a dar el primer paso, lo que pasa es que ella se me adelantó.

-Siempre buscando escusas, Weasley –le dijo Harry –Yo vi como ella se lanzó a tu cuello y por poco no es devoráis ahí en medio…

-¡Harry! –le gritó Hermione, ofendida porque había dicho eso.

-¿Acaso es mentira? –todos en la sala rieron.

Después de una larga charla sobre las relaciones amorosas, donde se contó desde la primera vez que se vieron el señor y la señora Weasley hasta la luna de miel de Bill y Fleur, la cena terminó. Ya no les cabía nada más en el estomago, estaban todos con la sensación de explotar de un momento a otro.

Todos estaban en el salón a excepción de Molly y Hermione, que estaban en la cocina recogiendo los platos sucios de la cena y limpiando un poco. Molly no quería que la ayudara, puesto que era su invitada, pero Hermione se encabezonó y al final acabaron las dos recogiendo la cocina.

-¿Cuándo vas a ir a Australia? –preguntó de pronto la señora Weasley.

-En cuanto encuentre un vuelo que me lleve hasta allí.

-¿Vuelo? ¿Piensas ir en esos aparatos muggles que imitan a los pájaros?

-Es peligroso desaparecerse de un país a otro –le recordó.

-Mmm… Tienes razón. ¿Y Ron, se lo has dicho?

Hermione se quedó callada. Le hacía sentir muy mal decirle a su suegra que no quería ir con su hijo a Australia, a buscar a sus padres. En realidad, Hermione si quería que Ron la acompañara, pero después de todo… Necesitaba descansar, y aunque ella aun no lo había hecho porque tenía la prioridad de encontrar a sus padres, él tenía que hacerlo.

-No sé si se lo voy a decir…

-Hermione, sé cómo te sientes –le dijo para darle ánimos-. Sé que eres muy educada, que no te gusta que se hagan mal las cosas. Pero de veras no importa si vas con Ron.

-No encuentro muy adecuado que, después de todo lo que ha pasado me acompañe. Ahora necesitáis descansar, todos –se defendió.

-Entonces tú también necesitas descansar.

-Pero yo tengo la prioridad de encontrar a mis padres y traerles de vuelta. Hasta que no lo haga, no pienso descansar.

Molly la miró de arriba abajo: Hermione se veía muy mal. Tenía unas grandes ojeras que hacían adivinar que llevaba noches sin dormir, la piel mucho más pálida de lo habitual y aun con nombrosas heridas y moratones en el cuerpo a causa de la batalla. Realmente, ella necesitaba descansar.

-Hagas lo que hagas, díselo a Ron. Le disgustaría mucho levantar un día y ver que te has ido, por no decir que hasta incluso se pondría más triste de lo que está ahora –hizo una breve pausa, pero prosiguió-. No te dejará ir sola a la otra punta del mundo estando tan enamorado de ti.

Al final, Hermione hizo caso del consejo de la señora Weasley y fue a hablar con Ron. Las palabras se amontonaban en su cabeza, sin sentido alguno. No sabía que le diría cuando abriera la puerta y le viera ahí, justo delante de ella. Se lo pensó y se lo repensó varias veces, y entonces Ron abrió la puerta.

Llevaba un pantalón de chándal gris y una simple camiseta roja. El cabello estaba mojado, por lo que Hermione dedujo que se acababa de duchar. Los ojos estaban rojos e hinchados…

-¡Hermione! –dijo a modo de saludo, sorprendido. Hizo un gesto para que pasara y la chica entró.

-¿Dónde está Harry? –inquirió de golpe al percatarse de la ausencia de su amigo.

-Ha ido a hablar con Ginny.

Hermione sonrió. Parecía que por fin iban a arreglar las cosas.

-Ronald, tenemos que hablar…

Sus ojos se entristecieron aun más de lo que estaban, y Hermione se arrepintió y se maldijo a sí misma por haber utilizado la expresión _tenemos que hablar_, esa que todo el mundo teme porque nunca es algo bueno.

Ron la cogió de la mano y la dirigió hacia su cama. Se sentó en ella y Hermione al lado.

-Voy a ir a Australia.

-Iré contigo –dijo sin pensárselo.

Molly tenía razón: Ron iría quisiera ella o no quisiera. Aunque Ron solo había dicho dos simples palabras, él era un gran cabezón, y lo que decía primero era lo que siempre defendía.

-Ron, necesitas descansar. No me parece bien que vengas conmigo…

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir sola a la otra punta del mundo? ¡No, ni hablar! Con la de gentuza que hay por ahí suelta… -se estremeció- Seguro que queda algún seguidor de Voldemort por ahí suelto y tú sola… Oh, no. Eso sí que no.

_¡Pero mira que es tierno!_, pensó Hermione.

-Pero tú necesitas descansar…

-¿Cuánto hace que no duermes? –la interrumpió fríamente el pelirrojo.

Hermione le miró fijamente a los ojos. Lo cierto es que llevaba días sin dormir, sus sueños la asustaban. Tenía pesadillas constantemente, siempre que conseguía dormir un poco. Se pasaba las noches dando vueltas en la cama, con miedo a dormir.

-No lo sé –se sinceró Hermione.

Ron la miró tiernamente.

-¿Y me dices a mí que debo descansar? –le dijo tiernamente

Hermione le abrazó fuertemente y se puso a llorar oliendo su dulce aroma. Ron le devolvió el abrazo, entristecido por su tristeza.

-No llores, por favor…

-¿Vendrás… conmigo a… Australia? –le dijo con la voz temblando a causa del llanto.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? Claro que iré contigo –la abrazó aun más fuerte y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Tú deberías estar con tu familia, además lo necesitas. No es justo que dejes eso por venir conmigo.

-Yo debo estar donde tú estés. Ahora mismo estás en mí cama, así que yo también estoy en ella –Hermione enrojeció levemente al darse cuenta de que estaba con Ron, en su cama, abrazados.

-Te quiero –le confesó Hermione con voz somnolienta.

-Yo también te quiero, Hermione.

Pero Hermione ya se había quedado dormida. Estaba exhausta.

Ron se levantó de la cama y le quitó los zapatos a Hermione. Después, la cubrió con las mantas para que no pasara frío durante la noche y se acurrucó contra ella, arropado por las mantas y el calor de Hermione. Apagó la luz y se quedó también dormido.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que Hermione no tuvo más pesadillas.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal un review para dar vuestra opinión?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Tendréis que perdonarme, pero con el instituto a penas tengo tiempo para esto. Llevo los deberes adelantados, aunque poca gente se lo crea, pero la semana que viene empiezo a tener exámenes. Y eso quiere decir que a la próxima y a la siguiente, habrán muchos más. Como tengo los deberes hechos, me pongo a estudiar... Y después de estudiar me muero de sueño! En fin, mi vida es parecida a la de Hermione pero a la muggle-.- Os dejo el capítulo, hay Hanny, como me pidió alguien que yo me sé. Espero de verdad os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó con una gran sonrisa en los labios. No había tenido pesadillas en toda la noche, había dormido de un tirón. Hacía meses que no dormía tan bien… Y además, se sintió toda la noche protegida, abrazada. Era como estar en el paraíso.

Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez y vio a Ron durmiendo a su lado, con la respiración profunda que tanto lo caracterizaba, comprendió por qué había dormido tan bien: Ron había dormido a su lado. Era tan tierno mientras dormía… ¿Pero qué demonios pensaba? Ron siempre era muy tierno.

Tenía la intención de volverse a dormir, puesto que no quería despertar a Ron y aparte le gustaba estar así con él, abrazados. Notaba su cálida respiración muy cerca de ella, y eso la hacía sentir segura, muy segura. Podría estarse todo el día durmiendo, abrazada a Ron. Estaba segura que su sueño sería interrumpido en el momento que él se despegara de su cuerpo.

Pero cuando se acurrucó más a su pecho, Ron se despertó. Tenía cara de dormido, con los ojos casi cerrados por culpa del sueño. Su pelo, despeinado. Hermione pensó en cómo debía de llevar el pelo y se sintió avergonzada.

-Buenos días –saludó Ron, con la voz somnolienta.

-Hola –le dijo Hermione tímidamente.

Automáticamente, los brazos de Ron apretaron a Hermione, acercándola más a él. Ella no se opuso. Estar al lado de Ron era una bendición, después de todo lo que habían pasado.

-¿Qué tal si bajamos ya? –sugirió Ron, que se dispuso a levantarse de la cama pero fue retenido por los brazos de Hermione.

-No… -Hermione le agarraba. No quería separarse de él, era como si al hacerlo le fuera a perder para siempre. Y en realidad, eso era lo que sentía Hermione.

-Pero Hermione, debemos ir a la ciudad… Tus padres… -le recordó.

Hermione palideció. Dormir junto a Ron la había abstraído de todos los demás problemas. Por unos minutos había creído que toda su vida era perfecta, que no había dolor a su alrededor, que sus padres estaban sanos y salvos viviendo en la misma casa de siempre, trabajando juntos en la consulta dental. Era tan fácil pensar eso… Y por unos minutos de su vida había creído que no estaban en algún lugar desconocido de Australia, porque lo cierto es que no sabía dónde estaban exactamente. ¿Y si se habían mudado y no estaban en la casa que ella les preparó? La sola idea la hacía estremecerse.

-Por un momento lo había olvidado. Se está tan bien a tu lado…

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Hermione y ella agachó la cabeza para que Ron no la viera llorar. Pero Ron no necesitaba mirarla a los ojos para saber que estaba llorando. El pelirrojo acortó la distancia que los separaba y cogió a Hermione por la barbilla, de modo que levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Ron le secó las lágrimas a Hermione, le dio un beso en la frente y después de mirarla otra vez a los ojos, la abrazó con fuerza.

De golpe, alguien entró a la habitación. Harry Potter interrumpió la escena, vestido con la misma ropa del día anterior. Su cama estaba hecha. Ron y Hermione comprendieron. No había dormido allí.

La noche anterior había sido muy larga para Harry y Ginny.

Habían cenado todos juntos, después habían charlado un rato en el salón de la Madriguera pero el contacto entre Harry y Ginny seguía siendo complicado.

Hablaban, por supuesto que sí. Pero no de la forma en la que lo hacían antes de que Harry partiera en busca de los Horrocruxes, junto a Ron y Hermione. Ya no era lo mismo. No se miraban, lo evitaban. Las conversaciones que tenían no eran nunca a solas, siempre había alguien que iniciaba la conversación y ellos acababan hablando también. Pero de lo que hubo alguna vez entre ellos, que Harry deseaba desesperadamente que no hubiera muerto, no hablaron en absoluto.

Tal vez fue la agonía que sentía por dentro lo que empujó a Harry a hablar con Ginny esa noche. Llevaba días intentándolo, pero por más que daba vueltas por los pasillos de la casa, parándose de vez en cuando en la puerta de la habitación de Ginny dispuesto a llamar a la puerta y a entrar, el miedo lo inundaba y se echaba atrás. Todas las muertes, todo el sufrimiento causado en la guerra le pesaba enormemente. Y Ginny estaba sufriendo porque había perdido a Fred. Eso le dolía y le hacía mucho más difícil hablar con ella. Miedo…

Pero esa noche fue diferente, no se lo pensó dos veces. Estando todos en el salón de la Madriguera, de pronto George anunció que le apetecía dormir, y como sucede con el efecto dominó, todos los demás Weasleys fueron subiendo a sus habitaciones, uno por uno. Y Harry se quedó solo en medio de la sala. Miró las escaleras por donde Ginny y el resto de la familia había subido y avanzó hacia ellas con paso rápido y decidido. La incertidumbre que sentía fue más fuerte que él y cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, se sorprendió de estar haciendo eso.

Toc, toc, toc. El sonido que indicó a Ginny que alguien llamaba a la puerta la sobresaltó. No tenía ganas de abrir, puesto que estaba tumbada en la cama con el pijama puesto y le daba demasiada pereza levantarse.

-Entra.

_Seguro que está tumbada_, pensó Harry. Y efectivamente, cuando entró la vio tumbada en su cama con el pijama puesto. Él sonrió.

Ginny se sorprendió mucho al verle allí, con cara avergonzada y mirándose los pies cada vez que ella le miraba a los ojos. No esperaba que Harry hablara con ella. Sabía perfectamente que se sentía culpable de todas las muertes y el dolor originados por la guerra, y ella también sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Y su mente no paraba de preguntarse si él se sentía igual respecto a ella, pero como lo dudaba, la sorpresa fue mayor.

-Harry… -su voz fue como un susurro que apenas Harry pudo escuchar.

-He pensando que tal vez querrías… Hablar.

_¿No se me podía haber ocurrido nada mejor? _Harry se maldecía por dentro.

-Sí, claro. Siéntate si quieres.

No le había rechazado, eso era un buen paso. Harry se sentó nervioso en la cama de Ginny, lo más alejado que pudo de ella. No quería incomodarla con su presencia.

-Ginny yo… Me siento culpable por todo esto, supongo que lo sabes. Y bueno, quiero pedirte perdón y decirte que te dejaré tranquila si tú me lo pides, pero primero quiero hablar algo contigo. Me iré después de que lo hablemos si no quieres que te moleste –le dijo Harry del tirón. Ni él mismo sabía como esas palabras habían salido de su boca.

-Como sigas pensando que eres el culpable de lo que pasó en la guerra, te echaré a patadas de mi habitación. Y no quiero ser bestia, Harry Potter, pero no es justo que digas y que pienses eso. Tú no tienes la culpa.

Ginny acercó su mano a la de Harry y se atrevió a cogerla. Quería transmitirle su apoyo a Harry, hacerle saber con ese gesto que no pensaba abandonarlo pasara lo que pasara.

Y Harry pareció comprenderlo. Sonrió, y su rostro pareció mucho más joven. Seguía teniendo unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, pero esa sonrisa lo dio un nuevo aspecto a su rostro, como si no sonriera desde hacía años.

-No tienes la culpa, Harry –insistió Ginny al ver que Harry no contestaba.

-Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, todo esto me supera…

Eran palabras sinceras, Harry no estaba para nada bien.

-No murieron en vano, ellos lucharon por un mundo mejor. Y me consuela mucho saberlo. Todos hubiéramos muerto por salvar al mundo mágico, todos los que luchamos estábamos dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿Hubieras muerto tú también? –Miedo era lo único que se sentía en la voz de Harry, miedo de todo lo que se pudieran decir esa noche.

-Yo morí en el momento que Voldemort anunció que estabas muerto –le dijo Ginny, sincera-. Y también reviví cuando descubrí que estabas vivo.

-Yo nací de nuevo cuando vi que estabas sana y salva.

En un segundo, casi sin darse cuenta habían soltado sus manos, que estaban hacía un rato entrelazadas. Sus cuerpos se abrazaron, encajando como un rompecabezas. Y se besaron. Harry rió. Le recordó al primer besó que se dieron, delante de toda la casa de Gryffindor. Las circunstancias no eran las mismas, el lugar tampoco. Pero ese beso fue esperado e inesperado al mismo tiempo, como el otro. Por un lado, su cuerpo intuía desde hacía rato lo que iba a pasar. Notaba la tensión y el sudor frió cayendo de su frente. También veía que Ginny estaba nerviosa, sus movimientos eran torpes y sus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero lo justo para que Harry se diera cuenta. Pero fue inesperado porque su corazón no quería sufrir y se estaba haciendo a la idea de que no se volverían a besar. Era más fácil mentirse a uno mismo que no después sufrir. Pero no se puede luchar contra eso, el amor es la mayor magia que existe. ¿O a caso no decía eso Dumbledore?

Harry y Ginny no querían separarse, y no necesitaban las palabras para decírselo. Se miraron y ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. Harry se tumbó en la cama junto a ella. Y allí, respirando el aroma que desprendía la persona a la que más amaban, Harry y Ginny se quedaron dormidos.

-Has dormido con Ginny.

No era una pregunta lo que salió de los labios de Ron, era una afirmación. No hacía falta que Harry lo dijera en voz alta, el color rojo se apoderó de sus mejillas en cuanto entró por la puerta de la habitación y vio que todavía seguían allí. Él tenía pensado entrar, coger algo de ropa limpia y darse una ducha. Pero sus planes se torcieron cuando tuvo a Ron y a Hermione delante, mirándoles con caras de póquer. Harry no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

-TE-MA-TO.

Hermione agarró a Ron antes de que este hiciera alguna tontería de la que seguro después se arrepentía. Harry y Ginny eran humanos, y como habían hecho ellos, tenían que hablar y arreglar las cosas.

-Pagarás por esto, Potter –le juró Ron, que salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Harry y Hermione se miraron.

-Está claro que tú y Ginny tenéis que contarme muchas cosas. Y sobre Ron no te preocupes, en cuanto coma algo se le pasará el enfado.

* * *

><p><strong>REEEEEEEEEEVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, una semana después vuelvo con el capítulo 5. No tengo mucho que decir, espero que os guste:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cinco<strong>

Ron Weasley bajó enfadado las escaleras de la Madriguera. Se había prometido que no se interpondría entre Harry y Ginny, que les dejaría hacer su vida. Pero esa situación le superaba. Él había pasado la noche con Hermione pero Ginny era su hermana… ¡Y la había pasado con Harry!

Llegó a la cocina y el olor de las tostadas, los huevos fritos y el bacon lo inundó todo. Se le hizo la boca agua y los pensamientos que tanto lo habían atormentado hacía unos segundos se desvanecieron, dejando paso a pensamientos como: "Oh Merlín, mamá se ha superado haciendo esto" o "Me comería todo lo que hay en la mesa…"

Cuando el pelirrojo se iba a comer el último trozo de bacon que quedaba en su plato, Ginny apareció por la puerta de la cocina con cara sonriente. Había dormido, eso estaba claro: las ojeras que tenía días atrás se habían desvanecido un poco, aunque aun las tenía, pero toda persona que la hubiera visto el día anterior lo hubiera notado. La pelirroja, que se sentó justo en frente de Ron, miró el gran desayuno con ojos brillantes, como si nunca hubiese comido nada tan exquisito. Pero a pesar de ese gesto que consiguió ablandar el corazón de Ron, éste no dejó de mirarla como si sus ojos pudiesen hablar y le dijeran: "Sé lo que hiciste la noche pasada." Pero Ron se detuvo a pensar. Lo cierto es que no sabía lo que había pasado entre Harry y Ginny, podía haber sido desde una descomunal pelea hasta una apasionada noche de sexo.

Ron se acabó el desayuno que se había alargado por la llegada de Ginny y subió a su habitación, deseoso de saber lo que pasó la noche anterior entre su hermana y Harry. Había juzgado mal a Harry, lo sabía de sobras. Y ahora que se le había pasado el enfado tenía que averiguar lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

* * *

><p>-Harry, explícate –dijo Ron, mucho más calmado que la última vez que se habían visto.<p>

Harry sonrió.

-Te dije que en cuanto comiera se le pasaría el enfado –le recordó Hermione.

Harry los miró pensativo, sintiendo que lo que sus amigos querían era saber lo que había entre él y Ginny, y no pudo evitar una carcajada al darse cuenta de que con tan sólo mirarlos podía entenderles perfectamente.

-Hablamos y arreglamos las cosas, simplemente eso.

Ron lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Y cómo es eso de que dormiste con ella? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Nos quedamos dormidos, no tiene más misterio.

De nuevo, Ron volvía a mirar a su mejor amigo con las cejas levantas. Sabía que no mentía, pero su parte de hermano sobreprotector le decía que no podía fiarse de él, que tenía que vigilarle, observarle detenidamente para ver si así conseguía sacarle más información. Pero Ron se dio por vencido: Harry amaba a Ginny igual que él amaba a Hermione, y estaba seguro de que nunca le haría daño.

-Entonces, ¿estáis juntos?

Esta vez fue Hermione la que preguntó, deseosa de saber la respuesta y sobretodo deseosa de que la respuesta fuera un sí. Y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se hizo mucho más amplia cuando Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza, avergonzado de tener a su mejor amigo y ahora cuñado delante, escrutándole con la mirada.

-Confío en ti, Harry Potter. Sé que no le harás daño, que la cuidaras, pero sólo ten en cuenta una cosa: si le haces daño te arrepentirás de ser "el chicho que sobrevivió".

Ron sonrió, de modo que Harry se tranquilizó un poco. El pelirrojo era muy sobreprotector pero también le encantaba hacer broma. Se dieron un abrazo seguido de unas palmaditas en la espalda.

* * *

><p>A las diez de la mañana, después de haber hablado las cosas con Harry y de que Hermione desayunaran, ella y Ron se desaparecieron en el jardín de la Madriguera para aparecerse en plena Londres muggle. Ya habían decidido que irían en avión, puesto que no era muy seguro aparecerse de un país a otro y volar en escobas resultaría muy cansado para los dos.<p>

Dicho y hecho: media hora después de aparecerse salieron de una agencia de viajes con los billetes de avión recién comprados. Saldrían de aquí a dos días y Hermione no podían disimular su euforia.

-¡Voy a volver a ver a mis padres! –gritó nada más salir de la agencia.

Ron sonrió y miró a Hermione, que daba saltitos llena de emoción. Le encantaba cuando se emocionaba, era tan tierna… No sabía donde se suponía que debían estar los padres de Hermione, pero estaba convencido de que si no estaban en el lugar que Hermione les preparó, daría la vuelta al mundo sólo por encontrarlos, con tal de que Hermione fuese feliz.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana en la ciudad, de tienda en tienda. Ron estaba fascinado. A diferencia de Hermione, él no comprendía casi nada del mundo muggle, sólo sabía que utilizaban una especie de caja llamada 'televisión' para ver programas vía satélite, pero tampoco sabía que era un satélite. Cuando Ron estaba aburrido de tanto mirar tiendas de ropa, Hermione se detuvo frente a un escaparate. En él había un hermoso vestido negro de palabra de honor. Ron se sonrojó: se había imaginado a Hermione con ese vestido puesto.

-¡Ronald, te lo suplico! Es la última tienda, lo juro –dijo cogiendo a Ron del brazo y arrastrándolo con él al interior de la tienda.

La tienda no era muy grande, pero estaba llena de prendas de ropa que hacían que Ron se cuestionara si no era mejor tener sólo un par de camisas y pantalones, que era más simple que todo eso de dar miles de vueltas para buscar algo que tal vez no te llegues a poner nunca.

-Perdone, ¿podría probarme el vestido del escaparate?

La voz de Hermione interrumpió los pensamientos de Ron.

-Sí, claro. ¿Talla…?

-Una 'M' –contestó la castaña a la dependienta de la tienda, que de golpe tenía los ojos brillantes a causa de una posible nueva venta.

Era imposible resistirse a ese vestido. Cualquier mujer, aunque fuera poco femenina o simplemente que prefería llevar pantalones, se habría enamorado de él con tan solo verlo. ¡Y qué decir si se lo veía puesto!

Hermione salió del probador con una sonrisa radiante. Llevaba el vestido puesto y quería que Ron le diera su opinión.

-¿Y bien, qué te parece? –inquirió la castaña mirando al pelirrojo, que se había quedado mudo de la sorpresa y con aspecto de necesitar respirar.

Hermione lucía el vestido del escaparate y estaba más guapa de lo que Ron se la había imaginado antes. Era corto, por encima de las rodillas, y al ser de palabra de honor sus pechos resaltaban más, por lo que Ron se puso muy nervioso pero no pudo dejar de mirarla con deseo.

-Te lo regalo –le dijo, serio y con la vista aun fija en su cuerpo.

Hermione rió.

-Pero Ron, me lo pensaba comprar yo. Además, ¿por qué se supone que me lo vas a regalar?

-Te lo voy a regalar porque te quiero… Y porque te ves jodidamente sexy con él.

Hermione le miró con pasión, deseosa de tirarse a su cuello. Pero se controló, estaban en un lugar público.

-¿Pero me queda bien o no?

-¡Hermione, por favor! Sí, te lo regalo. ¿A ti te gusta que te diga que estás sexy, no?

-Puede…

Minutos más tarde salieron de la tienda. Ron llevaba en la mano una bolsa con el vestido que le había comprado a Hermione y, como se había hecho tarde decidieron volver a la Madriguera para preparar las cosas del viaje. No sabían cuanto tiempo estarían allí, pero una cosa estaba clara: no pensaban ir cargados de maletas existiendo el hechizo de extensión indetectable.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, Ron y Hermione se levantaron a las cuatro de la mañana con tal de llegar a las cinco al aeropuerto. El vuelo salía a las ocho, pero con todo eso de facturar la maleta, la documentación y demás tonterías, como las llamaba Ron, tuvieron que estar antes allí.<p>

Ron estaba que se caía de sueño, iba por el aeropuerto andando con los ojos cerrados. Hermione tuvo que agarrarle unas cuantas veces para que no se chocara contra ninguna pared.

-Tengo mucho sueño… -se quejó el pelirrojo, con voz somnolienta.

-Ya dormirás en el avión, Ronald –le animó Hermione.

Se sentaron en unos sillones que estaban cerca del lugar donde tenían que embarcar. Ron no tenía remedio y, a pesar de haber dormido desde que se acostó a las nueve, justo después de cenar, se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Hermione, que le estuvo acariciando el cabello mientras esperaban. Tenían mucho rato esperando, pero sin embargo fueron como segundos para ella. Ver a Ron durmiendo a su lado, vivo después de todo…

Media hora antes de las ocho, una voz salió por los altavoces retumbando por todo el recinto: era la hora. Sus padres… Los encontraría, estaba segura de eso.

Despertó a Ron y juntos subieron al avión.

Ron no le dijo nada a Hermione hasta que está se percató de que el pelirrojo estaba muy nervioso, un chorro de sudor le caía por la frente y no conseguía articular palabra.

-Ron, ¿estás bien?

-Hermione, no te lo dije antes porque no quería preocuparte pero… ¡No sé si fiarme de estos aparatos muggles que vuelan a no sé cuantos quilómetros de altura!

-Ron… -Hermione le abrazó- No tienes por qué tener miedo, los aviones son el medio de transporte muggle más seguro que existe.

-Está bien, pero si no salimos de esta… -Ron la miró a los ojos- Quiero que sepas que te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Ron, mucho. ¿Y de verás piensas que con todo lo que hemos vivido no vamos a sobrevivir a un vuelo a Australia?

Ron no dijo nada, sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, dispuesto a dormir durante todo el viaje para no darse cuenta de que estaba en un avión a quilómetros del suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS, HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Tengo varias cosas que decir. La primera de ella es que este capítulo me ha quedado más corto de lo habitual. Lo empecé el sábado, he ido siguiéndolo durante esta semana y ayer me atasqué como una condenada. Y el motivo es que este capítulo tiene lemmon. Joder, nunca en mi vida había escrito nada con lemmon. Me he pasado días leyendo diferentes fics lemmons y los hay desde guarros, pero guarros hasta lo que yo denomino un lemmon en condiciones, es decir, sexo pero que quede bonito. Joder, esta tarde estaba nevando en mi ciudad y nos dieron la tarde libre en el colegio. Salí con unos amigos y les estuve hablando de lemmons, qué eran y por qué estaba parada sin escribir. Y les puse este ejemplo: "Haber, no es lo mismo decir que 'le comió la poya' a decir que 'lamió su miembro con delicadeza' o algo por el estilo. Hay que adornar las guarradas para que suenen bien y no parezca eso una película porno." Mi amigo se reía, ahora escribo esto y me río yo también. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que no es un lemmon guarro, joder! He intentado hacerlo lo mejor que puedo y creo que está justo donde debe estar. Eh, otra cosa: con eso no quiero decir que los lemmons guarros pero guarros no estén bien, de verdad los hay que valen la pena. Y dicho todo esto os dejo que disfrutéis del capítulo :]**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO SEIS<strong>

Después de horas viajando en avión, Ron tuvo una cosa muy clara: prefería mil veces los polvos Flu. No era que no se fiara de los medios muggles (está bien, no se fiaba de los medios muggles), pero se había dado cuenta de que la idea de estar sobrevolando países y océanos no le era muy agradable.

Ron y Hermione bajaron agotados del avión. No habían conseguido dormir mucho. Hermione no dejó de pensar en sus padres y Ron no dejó de pensar en lo alto que estaba del suelo.

-Hermione… Quiero dormir… -confesó Ron, que tenía la cara muy pálida y unas pronunciadas ojeras. Hermione rió, le recordaba a uno de esos zombies que salen en las películas muggles.

-En seguida llegaremos al hotel y podrás dormir todo lo que quieras –la voz de Hermione sonaba cansada.

Juntos salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi que aguardaba en la entrada. Hermione indicó la dirección del hotel en el que se alojaron y el taxista condujo hasta su destino.

Al llegar, Ron pagó al taxista y bajó del taxi seguido de Hermione. El pelirrojo no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos: un enorme edificio de, por lo menos quince plantas, se alzaba ante ellos. Los jardines estaban perfectamente cuidados, no había malas hierbas por ningún lado que entorpecieran el hermoso paisaje. Había una enorme piscina detrás del hotel y, para acabar de adornarlo, la Costa Dorada se hacía presente a lo largo de 70 quilómetros.

-Esto es…

-Increíble… -confirmó Hermione, que a pesar de haber visto muchísimos lugares del mundo muggle estaba impresionada.

La recepción del hotel no se quedaba atrás en lo que a impresionante se refiere: era lujosa, muy lujosa. Unas grandes baldosas brillantes en el suelo, con unas mullidas butacas de cuero donde había gente sentada, cuadros de grandes artistas colgados en las paredes, un gran mostrador, la parte de los ascensores, muy lujosos, y una gran escalera con una alfombra roja, como en los grandes eventos de cine.

Maravillados, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacía el gran mostrador, donde chico con cara sonriente les atendió:

-Hola –dijo Ron-. Teníamos una reserva…

-¿Su nombre? –preguntó el joven.

-Ronald Weasley.

Ethan, así era como se llamaba el chico, ya que lo ponía en su placa, miró detenidamente en el registro del ordenador donde estaban guardadas todas las reservas del hotel.

-Habitación 1205 –les dijo a la pareja ofreciéndoles una tarjeta.

Hermione, al ver que Ron estaba lo suficientemente desconcertado como para quedarse quieto mirando el objeto que le ofrecía Ethan, alargó su mano y cogió la tarjeta para abrir la habitación. Sonrió al empleado y arrastró a Ron disimuladamente hasta los ascensores.

-Hermione, ¿por qué los muggles son tan raros?

-¡Los muggles no son raros, Ronald!

-Pero, ¿y esa cosa? –preguntó el pelirrojo señalando la tarjeta.

-Ahora lo verás.

Subieron al ascensor y Hermione pulsó el botón donde se indicaba un número '12'. Ron miró hacía el techo, esperando ver algo donde agarrarse, como en el Ministerio de Magia, pero no pudo contenerse de abrir la boca como un tonto cuando el ascensor ascendió sin ningún tipo de movimiento brusco. Hermione soltó una carcajada. Estaban solos.

-Ron, los ascensores muggles no son como los ascensores mágicos –le aclaró la castaña.

-Lo he notado.

Al bajar del ascensor vieron un cartel que indicaba la dirección que debía tomar para llegar a su habitación. Desde la habitación 1 hasta la 20, a la derecha. Desde la habitación 21 hasta la 40, a la izquierda. Ron, de la sorpresa, empezó a caminar hacia la izquierda, pero Hermione le cogió de la camiseta y le susurró al oído:

-Por el otro lado, Weasley.

Ron se sonrojó por dos motivos: primero, Hermione le había cogido provocadoramente, hablándole con esa voz sensual que tan loco lo volvía y segundo, había parecido que no sabía distinguir la izquierda de la derecha.

Al llegar a la habitación número cinco, Hermione introdujo la tarjeta que le había dado Ethan por la ranura que había en el paño de la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Ron no podía dejar de sentirse sorprendido. El mundo muggle era nuevo para él, y todo lo que siempre había creído que era raro, ahora le empezaba a parecer cada vez más fascinante. Por primera vez en su vida, Ron comprendió a su padre y su obsesión con el mundo muggle, un mundo que era fantástico. Sin duda alguna, si algún día tenía hijos (y ojalá fuesen también de Hermione) quería que se criaran conociendo los dos mundos.

La habitación era bastante grande. Al entrar encontrabas un armario bastante amplio, donde cupieron todas sus cosas sin problema. Más adelante había un sillón de cuero como los que había abajo, en la recepción del hotel. La televisión de plasma estaba colgada en la pared y había un baño a mano derecha. Un balcón con vistas a la Costa Dorada hacía ganas de querer quedarse a vivir allí solo por esas maravillosas vistas. La cama era enorme, parecía cómoda y las dudas de Ron quedaron resueltas cuando, cogiendo a Hermione en brazos y, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo saltó a la cama, de modo que los dos acabaron en ella. Las risas ininterrumpidas no dejaban de resonar por la habitación y Ron abrazó a Hermione. Quería sentirla cerca de él…

-Te quiero –le dijo el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma de Hermione.

-Yo no… Yo te amo.

Y se besaron, así sin más. Sin vergüenza, sin preocupaciones. Sólo Ron y Hermione.

El beso fue volviéndose más salvaje a medida que avanzaban los segundos. Los dos se devoraban sobre esa cómoda cama de una lujosa habitación de un hotel en Australia. Es curioso la de vueltas que da la vida. Ellos nunca imaginaron estar en esa situación, ni siquiera algo parecido. Y en ese momento estaban en la otra punta del mundo viviendo algo que no sabían hasta donde llegaría. Ninguno sabía si ir más allá. Ron no quería presionarla y tampoco veía necesario que pasara algo más, no en ese momento, con la guerra tan reciente. Pero si era cierto que se moría de ganas de llegar hasta el final con Hermione. A Hermione, en cambio, se le olvidó la guerra cuando notó los cálidos labios de Ron sobre los de ella, recorriendo su cara, su cuello… Estaba a un paso de la locura. Y entonces la locura llegó. Ron, que había estado dedicándose a besar los labios y el cuello de Hermione fue a más: le quitó la camiseta y empezó a besar la piel descubierta de Hermione, poco a poco, sin prisas, tomándose su tiempo para no dejarse ningún lugar sin besar. La chica no quiso quedarse atrás, así que le quitó la camiseta al pelirrojo muy decididamente. Y tomó el control. Ron se encontraba debajo de Hermione y esta le besaba. Empezó por los labios, bajando por el cuello mientras olía su cálido aroma. Siguió besando su pecho, su estómago, su ombligo… Hasta que llegó al cierre de sus pantalones y se detuvo. Ron la atrajo hacía si y la volvió a besar, dándole permiso para continuar. Y Hermione comprendió lo que Ron le dijo con eso beso. Volvió a recorrer el torso desnudo de Ron llenándolo de besos y cuando llegó al cierre de sus pantalones los desabrochó sin pudor. Poco a poco, Ron fue quedándose con menos ropa, Hermione le acababa de quitar los pantalones y el pelirrojo yacía tumbado en la cama sólo con los calzoncillos puestos. Y para no quedarse atrás, Ron volvió a controlar la situación y fue desvistiendo a Hermione mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Y así, entre besos y caricias, la pasión se desbordó.

* * *

><p><strong>No es por nada, pero a penas recibo dos reviews por capítulo. Esto empieza a ser un poco muy penoso. Así que por favor, no os cuesta nada: dejad review, y más en este capítulo, que es la primera vez que escribo lemmon y quiero saber que tal lo he hecho!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Como es ya habitual en mi, aquí vuelvo cada otro jueves más para subir un nuevo capítulo de 'Australia'. Personalmente, no me gusta para nada este capítulo. Es muy corto, aunque pasan cosas que... (No voy a decir que pasa, lo leéis). Pero ando muy ocupada con el instituto últimamente. Llevo nosecuanto tiempo queriendo empezar otro longfic y nada XD. De verdad, quiero que llegan ya las vacaciones... Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo siete<strong>

Ron despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando un rayo de luz entró tímidamente por la ventana de la habitación. Estaba tumbado en la cama, desnudo, abrazando a Hermione, su ropa esparcida por todo el dormitorio. Cuando aspiró el aroma de Hermione supo que su día no podría ir para nada mal. Había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, de eso no tenía duda. No sabía a ciencia cierta como habían acabado así, en esa situación. Bueno, lo cierto es que si lo sabía: todo había comenzado cuando él la había cogido en brazos y habían saltado juntos a la cama. Ese recuerdo produjo en Ron una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama dispuesto a desemperezarse. Era un día muy largo el que les esperaba. Teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Hermione, retiró las sábanas que le cubrían y se dirigió a darse una ducha. El agua fría le ayudaba pensar, y los padres de Hermione volvieron a sus pensamientos rápidamente. ¿Dónde buscarlos? No tenían siquiera una pista, tan solo teorías que bien podrían ser erróneas.

-Buenos días. –La voz de Hermione le llegó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Ron salió de la ducha cubierto de cintura para abajo con una toalla y le dio a Hermione un beso en la frente como saludo. Empezó a rebuscar entre sus cosas algo para ponerse.

-Ron, ¿puedes no ser tan desastre? –dijo Hermione ya de buena mañana, recordándole los buenos tiempos en Hogwarts donde su actitud mandona le hacía siempre enfadar.

Esa vez no se enfadó, si no que sonrió ampliamente y consiguió un sonrojo por parte de Hermione que, al ver la cara de Ron y que además éste la miraba fijamente se puso nerviosa y no pudo controlar el color rojizo de sus mejillas.

-Ronald, no me mires así.

Y los dos rieron. Como la noche anterior. Como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

Después de las carcajadas, de que Ron, con la ayuda de Hermione, encontrara su ropa y de que ésta se duchara y se arreglara, la pareja bajó a desayunar.

El comedor era una sala enorme, no como el de Hogwarts, claro está. No había cuatro mesas que representaran las cuatro casas del colegio, no había una larga mesa donde se sentaran todos los profesores, y tampoco había un lugar donde el director pudiera decir sus discursos habituales. Nada de taburetes donde se sentarían alumnos asustados por el sombrero que les pondrían en la cabeza. Nada de eso. Pura elegancia muggle, así lo definió Hermione cuando vio la cara desconcertada de Ron. Las baldosas del suelo relucían hasta tal punto que podías verte reflejado en ellas, las mesas estaban dispuestas de forma que los comensales tuvieran intimidad entre unos y otros. Había mesas individuales, otras dispuestas para parejas, una zona donde las mesas eran de cuatro personas y al fondo de la sala, apartadas del resto por unos biombos, había un par de mesas con cabida de unas veinte personas.

-¿Puedo asignaros una mesa?

La voz de Ethan, el recepcionista que los había atendido a su llegada al hotel sobresaltó a Ron. Estaba ahí, delante de ellos, vestido con un elegante traje y pajarita al cuello. Ron disimuló una sonrisa: ese chico parecía un multiusos.

-Oh, sí por favor –le respondió Hermione amablemente.

Ethan los dirigió hacia una mesa, separó la silla de Hermione para que pudiera sentarse, cosa que enfureció a Ron, dejó la carta en la mesa y se fue para volver con una jarra de leche que Hermione le había pedido antes de irse. Iba a echarla en un vaso cuando se le derramó, manchando así el bonito y cómodo vestido que lucía Hermione esa mañana. Ethan, en un intento de limpiárselo, cogió la servilleta e intentó secar la zona donde se había derramado la leche, es decir, el escote de Hermione.

-¿PERO QUÉ HACES? –le gritó Ron, enfurecido.

Hermione parecía molesta con la situación. No le había hecho nada de gracia que Ethan le tocara los pechos, aunque sabía que lo había hecho con buena intención.

-De verdad, Ethan. No es necesario –le dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada.

Ron y Hermione subieron a la habitación para que ésta se cambiara. Mientras rebuscaba un nuevo vestido, Ron maldecía chillando por toda la sala.

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Lo crucearia entero! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAG, MALDITO MUGGLE!

-Ron, deja de darle vueltas. Sólo estaba siendo amable.

-¿Y era necesario que para ser amable te metiera mano?

Hermione, viendo que a Ron difícilmente se le iba a pasar el enfado, decidió rodearle el cuello con los brazos y darle un beso en los labios para hacerlo callar. Ron se dejó hacer, y cuando se separaron el pelirrojo ya estaba de mejor humor, aunque tenía claro que si se volvía a encontrar con Ethan su furia volvería a verse descontrolada.

-Demos un paseo, podremos ir organizando la búsqueda –le sugirió Hermione.

Ron asintió levemente con la cabeza y los dos bajaron hasta el paseo marítimo, donde transeúntes de todo tipo paseaban admirando el paisaje.

-Sé que Australia es un país enorme, sé que encontrar a mis padres es como pincharse con la aguja del pajar pero…

De pronto, Hermione se detuvo en seco. Iban paseando a lo largo del paseo, admirando las playas, los árboles, las casas… Y llegaron a un quiosco donde vendían revistas y periódicos. En uno de los estantes de la tienda había un diario local con un titular que rezaba: 'Mónica y Wendell Wilkins, el negocio de la pareja de dentistas.'

Hermione tuvo que releer el titular varias veces para creerlo. Cogió un ejemplar del periódico, le entregó el dinero al vendedor y salió disparada en dirección a la arena de la playa. Ron, desconcertado, la siguió a grandes zancadas y se sentó a su lado. Hermione lloraba.

-Hermione… -Un hilo de voz salió de sus labios y cuando vio el titular del periódico besó a Hermione con entusiasmo.

Ella le devolvió el beso, aun con las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas de alegría. Cuando se separaron, abrió el ejemplar del diario por la página donde se hablaba de sus padres.

_Mónica y Wendell Wilkins, la famosa pareja de dentistas que se mudó a Australia meses atrás para "cambiar de aires" está aumentando considerablemente su patrimonio gracias a la famosa fiesta de Halloween. _

_A principio del curso escolar el Gobierno anunció una nueva campaña para combatir el exceso de caries y demás problemas bucales entre los jóvenes de 5 a 16 años, con el propósito de mejorar la alimentación de los chicos. Hubo charlas informativas en los colegios, donde ya no se venden alimentos con altos niveles de azúcar (es el caso el de las máquinas expendedores. Los caramelos han sido sustituidos por otros sin azúcar, los refrescos no contienen azúcar…). Mónica y Wendell se ofrecieron voluntarios para ayudar en las charlas informativas realizadas en los colegios, donde dieron información de la consulta dental que acababan de abrir en el centro de la ciudad. Al cabo de unas semanas los padres de niños y adolescentes de la zona llevaron a sus hijos a la consulta de la pareja. Todo se extiende, y las recomendaciones que hacen sus clientes les favorecen notablemente. _

_¡Qué tiemblen las caries, Mónica y Wendell están aquí!_

Cuando acabó de leer el artículo Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Encontraba chistoso el final del artículo, que le hizo recordar las numerosas veces en las que le prohibían los caramelos y tenía que ver como todas sus amigas los comían y ella no. Algún día nos lo agradecerás, le decía su padre cuando ella protestaba enfurruñada.

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperamos? Tenemos que ir al centro de la ciudad –dijo Ron.

Hermione volvió a besarle y, tomados de la mano, fueron de nuevo al quiosco donde había información sobre las diferentes rutas de la zona. Cogieron unos cuantos panfletos y empezaron a caminar con la emoción rebosando por los poros de su piel.

Ron y Hermione no se habían dado cuenta de que, escondido tras unos árboles estaba Ethan, el chico recepcionista que de vez en cuando ejercía de camarero en el hotel donde se hospedaban. Los estaba espiando y cuando los vio alejarse, los comenzó a seguir.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, por fin actualizo. Sé que tendría que haber actualizado el jueves pasado pero estoy de exámenes y me fue imposible. Hasta finales de marzo no seré libre de tanto estrés, pero prometo ir actualizando aunque sea tarde. El capítulo es corto, eso es innegable, pero igualmente espero que lo disfrutéis. Ya quedan pocos capítulos, esto se termina. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo ocho<strong>

Ethan seguía a la pareja con la cabeza agachada, para que no le reconocieran si se giraban. No quería ser visto. Desde que vio a Hermione por primera vez en la recepción del hotel, su vida había cambiado completamente: ahora le importaba ir siempre arreglado, quería impresionarla. Sabía que tenía que dar buena impresión, puesto que era trabajador de un lujoso hotel en Australia, pero ahora su aspecto físico le importaba mucho más que antes. Y aparte de eso, tenía una cosa muy clara: quería conquistar a Hermione, y si tenía que sacarse a Ron de encima, lo haría.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en una transitada calle del centro de Australia, frente un gran edificio que tenía una aire de majestuosidad. Grandes ventanas, con amplios balcones. Una antigua pero bonita puerta daba la bienvenida al interior del edificio. Hermione tocó al timbre.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

La pregunta de Ron desconcertó a Hermione, que empezó a temblar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No… No lo había… Pensado –le contestó con un suspiro.

-No estés nerviosa, no puede salir nada mal. Mira, tengo una idea –la rodeó con sus brazos y continuó-: entraremos a la clínica, les diremos que tengo un dolor de muela horrible y cuando estemos dentro intentamos devolverles la memoria.

-Pero Ron, ¿cómo…?

-Cuando recuerden quien son podrán seguir como si nada hasta que volvamos. Confía en mí, esto saldrá bien.

Hermione iba a asentir con la cabeza pero se quedó paralizada en el momento en el que su padre abrió la puerta de la clínica. Era él, no tenía ninguna duda: llevaba el pelo tal y como le gustaba, vestía su habitual bata blanca de trabajo con sus iniciales bordadas y las gafas le caían un poco sobre la nariz. La chica tuvo que reprimir el impulso de lanzarse sobre él y abrazarle.

-Buenos días, ¿tienen una cita?

Ron se apresuró a contestar:

-No, no. Pero verá, hemos oído hablar muy bien de esta clínica y llevo días con un dolor de muelas horrible. Tal vez podría hacerme un hueco.

Las orejas de Ron acostumbraban a enrojecer cada vez que mentía, pero esa vez su rostro permaneció inmutable, sin ninguna expresión. Cuando el padre de Hermione le miró a los ojos, el pelirrojo puso cara de súplica, fingiendo que su dolor de muelas era algo terrible y Hermione sonrió por dentro.

-Creo que podemos hacerle un hueco. Adelante –les dijo apartándose de la puerta para dejarles pasar.

La consulta sorprendió mucho a Hermione. No se la imaginaba para nada de esa forma. En Inglaterra tenían una discreta consulta con cómodos sofás y un mueble donde siempre había las revistas de la semana. En el centro de la sala había un televisor que solía mostrar los típicos programas del corazón y cerca de la entrada estaba una pequeña zona infantil donde habían colgados los dibujos que hacían los niños y algunos juegos para que no se aburrieran mientras les tocaba esperar. Sin embargo, la consulta de Australia era mucho más diferente: para empezar, era inmensa. Hermione descubrió que sus padres la habían montado solos pero con la gran clientela que habían tenido, habían ampliado su negocio. Ahora tenían habitaciones donde distintos dentistas que habían contratado atendían a los pacientes. Ellos también atendían a los clientes, solo que una consulta con uno de ellos salía más cara que no con alguno de los demás dentistas que allí trabajaban; en la entrada estaban situados unos elegantes y caros percheros, la sala de espera disponía de un televisor de plasma de unas cincuenta pulgadas, unos sillones de piel (cosa que Hermione aborreció) y justo al lado de los sillones, una mesa con revistas. La sala infantil había pasado a ser un rincón donde los niños disponían de algunos juegos y material para dibujar a ser un parque infantil con toboganes y piscinas de bolas de colores. También había juegos y material para dibujar, solo que eran cosas mucho más caras de las que se habrían podido permitir comprar en Inglaterra.

_Definitivamente, no les ha ido nada mal sin mí_, pensó Hermione entristecida.

-Tomen asiento, voy a consultar cuándo podremos atenderles.

El padre de Hermione desapareció tras una puerta.

-¿Ves como no ha ido nada mal?

-¿Y ahora como piensas devolverles la memoria? No puedes llegar así como así y lanzarles un par de hechizos. Esto está lleno de muggles –le dijo Hermione observando la abarrotada sala de espera.

-Tú déjamelo a mí…

En ese momento volvieron a tocar al timbre, pero esta vez fue la madre de Hermione la que se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Una vez más, Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no saltar encima de ella y abrazarla, y cuando desapareció para abrir a un nuevo cliente, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-Vamos, Hermione. Les tendremos de vuelta con nosotros en menos de los que canta un gallo.

Pero cuando Ron vio de quien iba seguida la señora Granger se le vino el mundo encima. Sonriendo con malicia y amenazando a la madre de Hermione con un cuchillo estaba Ethan. Los presentes en la sala de espera ahogaron un grito cuando los vieron aparecer por la puerta. Un niño de unos cinco años que se encontraba jugando en la sala infantil corrió hacia su madre despavorido. En ese momento el señor Granger irrumpió en la sala.

-¡Déjala! ¡Por favor, llévate todo el dinero que quieras, pero déjala!

-No quiero dinero, tampoco la quiero a ella –le contestó arrojando a la madre de Hermione al suelo-. La quiero a ella –le dijo señalando a Hermione con el dedo.

-¡Eres un chiflado! –le gritó Ron, que se había puesto en pie, amenazándole con sus puños.

-¡Ron, no! ¡Te hará daño, no te acerques a él! –le suplicaba Hermione con la voz temblorosa al pelirrojo.

Ethan volvió a coger a la señora Granger del pelo y la levantó del suelo, poniéndole el afilado cuchillo en el cuello.

-Hermione, si la quieres salvar tienes que dejarle, has de abandonarle y venirte conmigo si no quieres que ella sufra ningún daño.

Se refería a Ron, Ethan la estaba forzando a dejar a Ron e irse con él para que no matara a su madre. A Hermione se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Amaba a Ron con toda su alma, le amaba desde no sabía cuánto. Pero si no abandonaba a Ron, su madre podría morir. Y no sólo su madre. Ethan sería capaz de dañar e incluso matar a todas las personas que había en la clínica. Después de todo lo que había vivido durante los últimos meses, ya no le daba miedo la muerte. Y si tenía que morir para salvarles, lo haría. Ron podría salvarse, volver a Inglaterra con sus padres y devolverles la memoria. Y ellos podrían saber que ella les quería, que les quería con lo más hondo de su corazón.

Hermione dio un paso en dirección a Ethan. Iba aproximándose a medida que pasaban los segundos y Ethan parecía complacido por el resultado de sus actos.

-_¡Desmaius! _

En ese momento, Ethan cayó al suelo, quedando libre la señora Granger.

Todos los presentes en la sala, incluida Hermione, miraron a Ron con cara de fascinación y miedo. Nadie sabía que era lo que acababa de hacer Ron con un trozo de madera, ni por qué se había desmayado Ethan. Pero Hermione sabía lo que Ron había hecho: acababa de lanzar un hechizo aturdidor a un muggle, en defensa propia puesto que si no hubiera habido graves consecuencias, pero además lo había hecho delante de muggles. Delante de muchos muggles. Y Hermione sabía las consecuencias que tendría ese acto.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS !<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos después de mil años. Antes de que me matéis por estarme tantos días sin publicar el capítulo, he de decir que estoy de exámenes y que por eso no he publicado desde no recuerdo ya ni el día. Pero tengo una buena noticia, y es que ahora que por fin tengo tiempo (hoy es viernes y no tengo clase por la tarde. Soy feliz) voy a subir capítulos durante el fin de semana. Ya queda poco para que se acabe, yo diría que como mucho unos tres capítulos más y adiós 'Australia' (joder, me da pena :|). En serio, este es mi primer longfic, empecé uno hace unas semanas pero no tiene mucho que se diga, el prólogo y los dos primeros capítulos que son presentaciones de dos de los personajes principales (si os interesa está también publicado en FanFiction y se llama 'James Potter y el Torneo de los Tres Magos'). De veras siento actualizar tan poco, pero los exámenes absorben mi tiempo, y cuando tengo un poco es por la noche, después de estudiar y hacer los deberes y me quedo dormida :/ . Espero que disfrutéis con el capítulo igual que he disfrutado to escribiéndolo.**

**Aunque el longfic está dedicado a Anna por animarme a escribirlo, quiero dedicar este capítulo a Candela, una de las mejores potterheads que conozco (vía Twitter, vía FanFiction, que es donde nos conocimos ajaja). Ayer fue su cumpleaños y cumplió 14 c: al igual que ayer fue también el cumpleaños de Ron*-* que cumplió 32.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo nueve<strong>

Ron vio toda su vida pasar por delante cuando Ethan cayó desplomado al suelo: se vio a si mismo aprendiendo a caminar, se vio a si mismo con unos tres años de edad sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina y haciendo flotar los platos que su madre acababa de servir, se vio sobrevolando los alrededores de su casa montado en la vieja Barredora de Bill, se vio subiendo al Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez en su vida. Y así fueron pasando sus recuerdos hasta llegar al momento en el que, junto con Hermione, había decidido ir hasta la clínica.

Acababa de infringir la norma más importante que tienen los magos: había hecho magia delante de muggles y, por si eso fuera poco, había herido a uno de ellos. El Ministerio castigaba esa acción con la entrada inmediata en Azkaban, así que supuso que en menos de lo que se dice quidditch una brigada de magos del Ministerio estaría allí y le arrestarían.

Sabía todo lo que podía perder con esa acción, sabía todo lo que estaba en juego: Hermione. No sabía que podría pasar con ella, pero estaba seguro de que se jugaba el hecho de no volver a verla nunca más. El hechizo lanzado al muggle loco le iba a traer muchos problemas con el Ministerio y Hermione ya tenía suficiente como para tener que sacarle a él las castañas del fuego.

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro Ron, y esa era de que no se arrepentía de haberle atacado. Podría haber matado a Hermione, el muggle loco y degenerado…

Ron dejó su batalla interior para fijarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor: los muggles se habían quedado estáticos, como si temieran que Ron pudiera hacerles algo, tal y como le había pasado a Ethan. Miraban aterrados al pelirrojo, y éste se sintió enloquecer al volver a recordar lo que había provocado y lo que todo eso supondría. Ya era mayorcito, nadie debía ayudarlo ya a salir de esta.

Un niño que se abrazaba a su madre desesperadamente comenzó a llorar, gritando de pánico mientras su madre le decía al oído palabras ininteligibles. Una anciana que se había quedado muy pálida por el susto rezaba un Padre Nuestro a la espera de que nada malo sucediera. Y de pronto un estallido lo inundó todo: una gran nube de polvo llenó la sala, dejando a todos los muggles inconscientes y, entrando por el agujero que se había formado por la explosión entraron una brigada de magos del Ministerio, con Kingsley Shacklebolt a la cabeza y Arthur Weasley pisándole los talones. Lucían un semblante muy serio, como si volvieran a estar en la batalla que había acabado con cientos de vidas pero con un nuevo y próspero futuro para el mundo mágico.

-Ya podéis estar dando una explicación –les ordenó Kingsley a Ron y Hermione.

La pareja se miró, ella asistió con la cabeza y Ron habló:

-Ha sido culpa mía, yo no quería llegar a este extremo, lo juro. Pero ese muggle –miró a Ethan con desprecio, que seguía tendido en el suelo, inconsciente- llevaba un cuchillo, estaba amenazando a la madre de Hermione con él y le dijo a Hermione que si no quería que nadie de la sala sufriera daño alguno, debía ir con él. ¡Podría haberla matado, joder!

Ron estaba muy nervioso. El cabello pelirrojo se le había alborotado y estaba lleno de polvo a causa de la explosión producida por los magos para poder entrar en el edificio.

-¿Habéis encontrado a los padres de Hermione? –preguntó Kingsley, que ya no sonaba enfadado, sino contento-. ¿De verás?

-Sí –le confirmó Hermione con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó ahora el señor Weasley.

-No lo sé, se desplomaron –contestó la chica, preocupada.

-Lo olvidaran todo –intervino Kingsley-. Ese gas…. Bien, hace que caigan inconscientes pero cuando despierten no recordaran nada relacionado con lo que ha pasado. Por supuesto, Hermione, tus padres seguirán sin recordarte, pero eso es algo que tiene arreglo. Así que puedes dar por hecho de que lo arreglaremos.

Hermione se lanzó rápidamente a los brazos de Kingsley, que correspondió su abrazo sintiendo la felicidad que Hermione desprendía.

-En cuanto a ti, Ronnie… -la voz del señor Weasley se puso tensa- No puedes librarte de esto. No creo que pase nada, sinceramente, puesto que está todo arreglado –miró la sala en la que se encontraban, que no estaba para nada arreglada: el grande agujero en la pared por donde habían entrado los magos, escombros por la sala, polvo y, como no, los cuerpos inconscientes de los muggles, entre ellos los padres de Hermione-. Bien, quiero decir que sabemos como arreglar este estropicio sin tener que causar problemas al Ministerio.

-¿Quieres decir que no lo saben? –inquirió Ron.

-Claro que lo saben, ¿cómo si no íbamos a enterarnos nosotros? –le contestó el señor Weasley. –Lo que quiero decir es que, estando nosotros podemos arreglarlo sin necesidad de otra brigada. Pero he de serte sincero, hijo –le confesó Arthur al menor de sus hijos varones-: no lo tienes nada fácil en cuanto al asunto de la magia se refiere. Ya sé por qué lo hiciste y créeme que te apoyo, pero esta gente es un hueso duro de roer, por lo que tendrás que ir con cuidado con lo que dices en el juicio.

Ron tragó saliva.

-Y ahora, en marcha. Hemos de ordenar este estropicio –anunció Kingsley.

Los magos, incluidos Ron y Hermione, arreglaron el agujero de la pared utilizando sus varitas, limpiaron el polvo mediante magia y colocaron a los muggles en los asientos de la sala de espera. Los padres de Hermione y los demás dentistas de la clínica estaban de pie pero inconscientes allí donde se habían desmayado a causa del gas. Ethan también estaba en pie, amenazando a la madre de Hermione con el cuchillo. Todos inconscientes, sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaban haciendo.

Antes de abandonar el edificio, Kingsley cogió el teléfono que había en la recepción de la clínica y marcó el número de la policía.

-¡Un _felétono_! –dijo emocionado el señor Weasley.

-Hay un hombre, nos está amenazando con un cuchillo… -le dijo Kingsley a la persona que había al otro lado de la línea telefónica-. Vengan rápido, por favor… -le rogaba al policía con una nota de pánico en su voz.

Ron no podía evitar reírse, Kingsley era realmente muy buen actor.

Al final, cuando colgó el teléfono, Arthur le dijo:

-¿Qué has hecho? ¡Yo quería utilizar el _felétono_!

-He llamado a la policía muggle y les he dicho que hay un muggle amenazándonos con un cuchillo en la clínica dental de los Wilkins. Escuchadme atentamente: ahora os desapareceréis e iréis a parar a la habitación del hotel donde están alejados Ron y Hermione, es el lugar más seguro para hablar. Entonces, cuando lleguen los policías y empiecen a aporrear la puerta, haré un leve movimiento con la varita, los muggles volverán en si, abriré la puerta sin que nadie me vea y me desapareceré para acabar en la habitación de Ron y Hermione, con vosotros.

-Pero, ¿y mis padres? –le preguntó Hermione, que parecía desesperada por la idea de tener que abandonarles ahora que los había encontrado.

-Confía en mí, Hermione.

Y así, los magos fueron desapareciéndose hasta quedar Ron, el señor Weasley y Hermione, que no apartaba la mirada de Kingsley.

-Está bien, confío en ti –le dijo al mago para después darle la mano a Ron y a Arthur y aparecerse en la habitación del hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejad reviews, que no os cuesta nada. Que si no me siento realmente penosa :| Va, 3<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, no me matéis. Sigo de exámenes, hasta final de mes no soy libre. Mierda, y mañana tengo examen y no he estudiado porque me acabo de acordar ahora de que lo tengo. Joder... Bueno, es igual. Lo subo y os dejo que lo leáis mientras busco los apuntes del tema, haber si hay suerte. Espero que lo disfrutéis y dejad un review:) Intentaré actualizar pronto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo diez<strong>

En cuanto se aparecieron en la habitación del hotel, Hermione se alejó del resto y se encerró en el baño de la habitación. No podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar: tenía a sus padres justo delante de ellos, podía abrazarles y decirle lo mucho que les quería. Un hechizo, un hechizo y todo volvería a ser como antes… ¡Y se había tenido que ir de allí! No quería pensarlo, rechazaba la idea de comerse la cabeza pero llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo abrazarles. Y ahora, justo que por fin podrían volver a saber quien eran en realidad, había tenido que desaparecer de allí. Tenía sentido, eso lo sabía: la policía muggle había de encontrar una escena tal y como la había descrito Kingsley. Y sabía que podría volver a por ellos cuando todo se solucionara, ya que por fin sabía donde encontrarles. Pero les había visto. Y se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar del tiempo, sus rostros seguían igual de felices que siempre.

-Hermione… -la llamó Ron desde detrás de la puerta-. Hermione, déjame pasar.

La chica obedeció y abrió la puerta del baño con un leve movimiento de su varita. No tenía ganas de moverse: estaba sentada en un rincón, apoyada contra la pared mientras se abrazaba las piernas con los brazos. Lloraba.

-No, Hermione… -Ron se le acercó y la abrazó-. Hermione, lo siento, de veras. Es todo culpa mía. Yo, yo…

Ron intentaba buscar una escusa, pero no encontraba ninguna con la que justificar sus actos. Había hecho lo que había hecho para protegerla de ese psicópata y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Pero le dolía, le dolía y mucho que por su comportamiento ahora Hermione estuviera llorando en un rincón del baño.

Se escuchó un fuerte 'crac' en la entrada de la habitación y la voz der Kingsley lo inundó todo:

-Está todo arreglado, la policía muggle ha llegado poco después de que os fuerais. No sé que ha pasado con Ethan ni con los padres de Hermione pero se solucionará todo. Lo mejor es que volvamos de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Hermione sintió su mundo hacerse pedazos en cuanto Kingsley pronunció esas palabras.

-¡¿QUÉ? –Hermione se había puesto roja de la ira que en esos momentos la embargaba-. ¿Y qué pasa con mis padres? ¡Se suponía que me ibas a ayudar, Kingsley!

-Y te ayudaré, Hermione. Pero primero hemos de volver a Inglaterra y, cuando todo lo de Ron se haya aclarado, volveremos aquí para devolverles la memoria.

Además, –le dijo- piensa que hasta que la policía muggle no solucione este altercado, ellos no serán libres. Seguramente quieran tomarles declaración, por lo que hasta que no se cierre el caso no podremos hacer nada. Hemos de esperar a que todo esté solucionado.

Esperar. Esa palabra caló en lo más hondo de Hermione.

Pasados cinco minutos de la aparición de Kingsley, Ron y Hermione recogieron todas sus cosas, bajaron por el ascensor del hotel como un pareja muggle normal, acabaron de pagar el resto del dinero y se excusaron diciendo que les había surgido un compromiso en Inglaterra que no podían anular, por lo que tenían que volver. Cogieron un taxi que les llevó al aeropuerto. Como los demás no querían llamar la atención, se desaparecieron directamente en la habitación del hotel y quedaron en encontrarse con Ron y Hermione en la puerta de embarque que les correspondía. Al reunirse con ellos y ser por fin la hora para subir al avión, la pareja y la brigada del Ministerio embarcaron en el gran aparato volador muggle, tal y como lo describió el señor Weasley.

-¡Esto es fascinante! ¡Es increíble, si pulso este botón se enciende! –decía fascinado a los demás, que se dedicaban a mostrar sonrisas forzadas para quedar bien.

-Señor Weasley, -le interrumpió Hermione de su entretenimiento- ese botón sirve para llamar a alguno de los empleados del avión para que le sirvan la cena, la comida o lo que usted quiera. Si sigue pulsándolo vendrán siempre más empleados –le dedicó una sonrisa, pero no era forzada. Era salida de dentro.

-Oh, entiendo –todavía se mostró más curioso-. Entonces, si presiono esto…

-Señor, ¿desea algo? –le preguntó una joven azafata vestida con el uniforme de trabajo.

-¿Eh? Oh, no, no… -le contestó ruborizado.

-Bien… -le dijo, apartándose de él con cara de mala leche por haberla interrumpido de vete a saber qué.

Después del vergonzoso momento que había pasado el señor Weasley con la azafata del avión, el aparato despegó y comenzó a sobrevolar Australia, para llegar a Inglaterra, su destino. Ron y Hermione no hablaron en todo el viaje.

* * *

><p>No era que Hermione odiara a Ron, no sentía ganas de torturarlo y de golpearlo hasta quedarse bien a gusto. Hermione ya no sentía. No estaba en absoluto enfadada con Ron por haber tenido que abandonar Australia sin sus padres, sabiendo donde estaban y habiéndolos tenido a un hechizo de recuperarlos; tampoco sentía ira alguna sobre el pelirrojo. Él había actuado como lo había hecho por salvarla, había puesto todo en peligro por ella, y eso se lo agradecía enormemente aunque de su boca no salieran palabras para demostrarlo. Pero Hermione sentía todo su mundo desvanecido, ya que encima de tener que soportar la idea de regresar a Inglaterra sin sus padres, ahora tenía que soportar también todo lo que podía pasarle a Ron por su culpa. Porque ella se sentía culpable: si hubiera ido sola, sin avisar a nadie, Ron no estaría ahora con un pie dentro de Azkaban. Y Hermione sabía qué eran los dementores, qué hacían. Y no podía permitir que Ron sufriera la tortura de pasar ni que fuera un día rodeado de esos seres repugnantes.<p>

* * *

><p>Horas de viaje, cansancio, cambio horario, cambio de temperatura. Todo eso y más podían decir los magos que acababan de llegar a la Madriguera. Un numeroso grupo de pelirrojos se concentraba en el salón de la casa para ver a los recién llegados. A pesar de la hora que era, ellos estaban ahí.<p>

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, la señora Weasley se precipitó apresuradamente sobre Ron, abrazándole como si temiera perderlo, cosa que en realidad, era así. No paraba de sollozar mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no le brotaran por el rostro, algo prácticamente imposible para ella.

-Ron, todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Podremos solucionarlo, no dejaremos que vayas a Azkaban –le decía la mujer a su hijo, que estaba pálido y lucía unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos.

Todo el mundo excepto Hermione, que se había quedado en un rincón de la sala huyendo de la compañía humana, empezó a gritar que estaban en total acuerdo con Molly, dándole ánimos a Ron y acercándose para abrazarle. Pero Ron estalló:

-¡No quiero vuestra ayuda!

Y las miradas de perplejidad hicieron daño al pelirrojo:

-Lo siento, de veras que lo siento. Sé que me queréis, que estaréis conmigo para lo bueno y para lo malo. Pero soy mayorcito como para solucionar mis propios problemas, y no quiero que por algo que he hecho yo vosotros tengáis que sufrir ningún tipo de consecuencia.

Sus palabras eran sinceras. Era problema suyo y no quería que los demás tuvieran problemas por ayudarle a él. Todos sabían qué había sido hacía nada el Ministerio. Los magos tenebrosos habían salido huyendo desde la muerte de Voldemort, pero era seguro, y Ron pondría la mano en el fuego por eso, de que todavía quedaban seguidores del Señor Tenebroso en el Ministerio, aprovechando cada detalle para poder darle venganza al que había sido su amo.

-Ron, por lo que más quieras: nos necesitas. Vas a ganar ese juicio porque tienes todas las papeletas para ganarlo. Podría haber matado a alguien, tú sólo actuaste en tu defensa y para defender a los demás. Así que deja de decir tonterías de que quieres salir tú solo de esto. Sabes que te ayudaremos digas lo que digas.

Ron levantó la cabeza y vio a Hermione en un rincón del salón de la Madriguera. Tenía los ojos rojos, puesto que había estado llorando cuando nadie la veía. Pero le sonrió. Y Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y aceptó la ayuda de los demás. Porque los quería, a todos ellos. Y la quería a ella que a pesar de todo estaba ahí con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejad reviews, anda. Que si no es muy deprimente y sé que me leéis y me hacéis deprimirme :c <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Joder, es que ni yo misma me creo que haya podido actualizar tan pronto! Esto de haber acabado los exámenes (aunque me queden dos de ingles._.) sienta de maravilla. Ya no recordaba lo que era actualizar a estas horas de la noche sin tener que pensar en que al día siguiente tengo examen*-* Bueno, también hay malas noticias: por esta semana los tengo todos acabados, pero la semana que viene tengo orales de inglés y uno de biología, por lo que supongo que volveré a estar ausente por unas dos semanas.. Pero volveré! Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo once<strong>

Después de que Hermione zanjara el tema sobre ayudar a Ron, todos los magos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir, puesto que era tarde y ya estaban muy cansados. La brigada de magos del Ministerio había vuelto a casa, exceptuando a Kingsley, que aceptó la oferta de la señora Weasley de quedarse durante unos días para ayudar a Ron a preparar su defensa en el juicio.

A Hermione no le importaba dormir con Ginny, siempre había dormido con ella cuando se quedaba a pasar la noche en la Madriguera. Pero esa vez Ron no la quería alejada de él, la necesitaba a su lado, respirar su aire, sentir su calor. Después de todo lo que había pasado no quería sentirse solo, necesitaba la compañía de Hermione.

-¡Anda que Harry se ha pensado lo de dormir con Ginny! –Le dijo Ron a Hermione cuando Harry salió por la puerta con sus cosas en la mano, listo para pasar la noche con Ginny–. Más vale que vigile, que ahora estoy de vuelta…

-Ron, son novios. No empieces a comerte la cabeza con lo qué Harry y Ginny hacen o dejan de hacer, tienes que preocuparte en lo que tú y yo hacemos o dejamos de hacer –le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Las orejas del pelirrojo enrojecieron al recordar la noche en el hotel de Australia en el que Hermione y él habían hecho el amor por primera y única vez. No habían hablado del tema y habían actuado con total normalidad, pero el hecho de tener a Hermione delante de él insinuando cosas que comprendía pero no quería llegar a comprender por miedo a enrojecer le ponía todavía más nervioso.

-No me como la cabeza, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces: es mi hermana y solo quiero protegerla.

Hermione le sonrió tiernamente y fue a rebuscar entre sus maletas. Sabía que el libro estaba ahí, dentro de alguna de ellas. Lo que no recordaba era donde estaba. Pero tenía que estar: siempre llevaba ese libro encima.

-¿Qué buscas ahora? –inquirió Ron, que se había levantado de la cama y dirigido hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-_Historia de Hogwarts _–le contestó ella con un brillo en los ojos.

-Estás muy guapa cuando algo te apasiona de verdad.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella, con el desconcierto dibujado en su rostro.

-Se te han iluminado los ojos cuando has dicho lo del libro. Igual que siempre –Ron hizo una pausa y continuó-. Recuerdo cuando te conocí y nombraste ese libro por primera vez delante de mí, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Tus ojos se iluminaron. Y cada vez que has hablado de ese libro en mi presencia, tus ojos se han vuelto a iluminar.

Hermione pensaba que su corazón dejaría de latir de un momento a otro por culpa de las palabras de Ron. Lo que acababa de decirle era precioso, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que lo amaba. Y tenerlo delante diciéndole esas palabras ayudaba a que su pulso aumentara rápidamente.

-Te observo desde que te conocí, Hermione. Siempre que no mirabas yo estaba observándote. Podría describir todos tus movimientos y hacerlo perfectamente, porque siento que he nacido para eso.

Hermione se había emocionado. Nunca nadie le había dicho nada parecido, ni siquiera Viktor Krum. Amaba a Ron con toda su alma y él le estaba dedicando las palabras más sinceras que pudo jamás pronunciar.

-¿Y esta declaración de amor a qué viene? –le preguntó Hermione, con la voz llena de emoción.

-Me apetecía decirte cuánto te quiero –le contestó Ron acercándose a ella y besándola.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el sol entró por la ventana de la habitación. La luz del día despertó a Hermione, que sonrió al recordar las palabras de Ron la noche anterior y al verse envuelta sus brazos. Besó la frente del chico y éste se despertó, aunque seguía todavía con el sueño en el cuerpo y sólo se movía bajo las sábanas, sin hacer ningún ademán de levantarse.<p>

-Tenemos que empezar a preparar tu defensa, Ronald.

-Pero ahora estoy durmiendo… -le contesto Ron, que estaba en un estado entre medio dormido y medio despierto.

-¡Ronald!

Como Ron seguía durmiendo, Hermione fue rápidamente a por un vaso de agua bien fría y se la echó al pelirrojo por encima. Y esta vez sí, Ron salió de la cama precipitadamente y se dijo a sí mismo que siempre que Hermione estuviera despertándole se levantaría de la cama sin rechistar.

-¡Como eres! Podría estar incendiándose la casa y tú seguirías durmiendo tan tranquilo…

-Lo siento, Hermione. Ya me conoces, yo…

-Tú eres un dormilón, Ronald Weasley –le dijo ella acercándose y dándole un beso de buenos días.

Los dos se sonrieron y bajaron a desayunar. El olor de la comida recién hecha entró por las fosas nasales de Ron, que sentía tremendamente la necesidad de volver a comer algo cocinado por su madre. Como había estado buscando los horrocruxes junto con Harry y Hermione, eran muchos los desayunos que se había perdido, y puesto que cuando acabó la guerra, unas semanas después fue con Hermione a Australia, el deseo de comer las ricas comidas de su madre aumentó.

-Tortitas… -dijo más para sí mismo que dirigiéndose a nadie en concreto.

El desayuno fue muy animado: por la mañana temprano había llegado una lechuza del Ministerio de Magia con la carta en la que aparecía la futura citación de Ron para declarar en el juicio, pero toda la familia, incluidos Harry, Kingsley y Hermione olvidaron por un momento el futuro que se acercaba con rapidez a medida que pasaban las horas y disfrutaron de un agradable desayuno, tanto por la comida como por la diversión. George había estado muy deprimido desde la muerte de Fred y, aunque entendía el motivo por el que Ron había partido a Australia con Hermione, se sintió muy solo cuando éste se fue. Y como le volvía a tener allí quería aprovecharlo, pasarlo bien juntos como buenos hermanos que eran, por lo que estuvieron bromeando durante todo el rato en el que estuvieron desayunando. Pero todo lo bueno termina, y eso no iba a ser una excepción.

Al acabar se reunieron todos en el salón. Ni siquiera la señora Weasley se había molestado en recoger la cocina, que estaba hecha un desastre con todo lleno de platos y cubiertos sucios.

-Esto es más importante. Además, siempre puedo limpiar más tarde –había dicho mientras abrazaba a Ron con cariño.

Una vez todos sentados, Kingsley empezó a hablar:

-Bien, esto es lo que hay: supongo que vosotros, Arthur y Molly, ya sabréis como funciona el tema de la magia en Australia, aunque puedo deducir que los más jóvenes no tenéis ni idea.

Kingsley miró las caras desconcertadas de los chicos, que no sabían de lo que le hablaba.

-Es simple –prosiguió-: Australia no tiene un Ministerio de Magia como el nuestro. Al ser un país mucho menos poblado, el Ministerio de Magia controla directamente todo el continente.

-¿Y por qué no vino una brigada de su Ministerio? –Inquirió Ron.

-Porque, puesto que vosotros sois residentes en Reino Unido, la misión de ir al lugar de los hechos a por vosotros pasó a ser nuestra. No tiene mucho sentido para ellos hacerse cargo de vosotros, porque los juicios siempre se llevan a cabo en el país en el que resides.

-Entiendo… -murmuró Ron.

Todos observaron a Kingsley, esperando que dijera algo que pudiera ayudarles, una pista, lo que fuera.

-Hay algo más que debo deciros –todos le miraron, expectantes-: he hablado con un mago que está siguiendo el caso de Ethan. Los padres de Hermione ya han declarado, por el momento no se les necesita más, así que seguramente puedan estar de vuelta en cuestión de semanas.

Hermione empezó a sollozar a causa de la emoción. Deseaba con toda su alma volver a abrazar a sus padres.

-Y, bueno, en cuanto a Ethan… Me han dicho que los médicos muggles le han hecho pruebas y que no está muy bien de la cabeza.

-¡Lo sabía! Esa pinta de muggle que no ha roto un plato en su vida no podía ser para nada buena –dijo Ron, causando las risas entre los presentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejad reviews, no me como a nadie!:)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, el capítulo de hoy es más bien corto, y el número 13 también lo será. Pero es que estoy dejando lo mejor para el final y por eso el capítulo final va a ser más largo de lo normal (pero no será una biblia, eh). Espero que os guste, ahora me voy a escribir de nuevo. Que bien suena no tener que decir que voy a estudiar, de verdad! Mañana empiezo el crédito de síntesis en el instituto, pero el jueves que viene volveré a actualizar. Os leo en los reviews :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo doce<strong>

Todo en la vida llega, y el juicio de Ron no iba a ser una excepción. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que volvieron de Australia, y ahora veía los días en los que habían estado preparando su defensa muy lejanos, como si no perteneciesen a su vida.

La mañana del juicio, Ron se despertó temprano. Hermione había pasado la noche con él, y Harry había dormido con Ginny, pero en ese momento a Ron no le importaba mucho, puesto que tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Se despertó cuando el primer rayo de luz de la mañana alumbró el paisaje. Todos dormían, incluida Hermione, que se había dicho a si misma que sería la primera en levantarse para prepararlo todo. Ron no quiso despertarla, todavía era muy temprano, así que salió de la cama sigilosamente y bajó a la cocina.

-Mamá.

La señora Weasley estaba fregando los platos manualmente, cosa que sorprendió a Ron. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hijo menor y el plato que sostenía en las manos calló ruidosamente sobre el fregadero de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces levantada? –le preguntó Ron.

-Eso mismo debería preguntar yo. Es muy temprano, anda y vuelve a dormir. Quedan horas para el juicio.

-Me he despertado y ya no voy a poder dormir.

Eso era algo que Ron odiaba. Adoraba dormir. Pasar horas metido en la cama sin hacer nada, arropado por las mantas y dejando que el sueño se lo llevara. Pero una vez que se despertaba ya no podía volver a dormirse hasta que no caía rendido al final del día.

-No podía dormir –le confesó Molly a su hijo.

-¿Por qué? Todo saldrá bien, mamá.

-Pero no puedo evitar pensar… ¿Y si no es así? No puedes ir a Azkaban –dijo sollozando.

Ron la abrazó, los dos lo necesitaban. Hacía tiempo que su madre no disfrutaba de la vida, desde la muerte de Fred. Y ahora estaba ahí, abrazando a su hijo menor y llorando por la idea de que éste tuviera que pasar el resto de sus días encerrado en Azkaban.

-Ya verás: hoy a la hora de comer estaré aquí de vuelta y todo volverá a ser como antes –le aseguró Ron.

Se volvieron a abrazar y entonces fue cuando las tripas de Ron rugieron. Madre e hijo empezaron a reír.

-Suerte que vuelves a estar en casa. Te quedaste muy delgado buscando esos malditos horrocruxes.

-Si, bueno… No podíamos arriesgarnos a pedir una pizza –le contestó, riendo-. Te echaba de menos, mamá.

-Yo también, Ronnie.

Y los dos se abrazaron, diciendo con ese abrazo muchas cosas que llevan tiempo sin decirse: un te quiero, por ejemplo. Porque Ron había pasado los días de la búsqueda de los horrocruxes pendiente de las listas de magos y brujas desaparecidos, para asegurarse día a día que su familia estaba bien, ya que al irse los había puesto en peligro, por muchas medidas que tomaran.

-Siento interrumpir esta bonita estampa familiar, pero tenemos que prepararlo todo –dijo Kingsley a modo de saludo cuando bajó por las escaleras dispuesto a desayunar.

Poco a poco la cocina de los Weasley fue llenándose de gente: todos despertaban cuando el olor del desayuno recién hecho inundaba toda la casa y les entraba por las fosas nasales. Bajaban las escaleras desesperados y se sentaban a la mesa con los estómagos deseosos de comida.

-¡Ronald! ¿Por qué no me has llamado? –inquirió Hermione cuando despertó la última y bajó a desayunar-. ¡Te dije que quería prepararlo todo!

-Pero es que estabas tan mona dormidita… -le confesó Ron mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

Hermione se dejó abrazar, más bien no se pudo resistir y cuando Ron la besó, el enfado que tenía hacía un momento quedó olvidado en sus recuerdos.

-Va, ven a desayunar, que necesitas fuerzas –le ordenó Ron cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella suavemente hasta llegar a la cocina.

Todos olvidaron sus preocupaciones cuando saborearon los exquisitos manjares de la señora Weasley, pero como siempre, cuando la comida acabó las preocupaciones volvieron de nuevo.

-¿Qué hora es? –inquirió Ron, que empezaba a notar los nervios por todo el cuerpo. Las manos le sudaban, no podía dejar de moverse y todo lo que acababa de comer parecía estar revolviéndose dentro de su estómago.

-Las nueve menos cuarto. El juicio es a las diez, todavía tenemos tiempo –le aseguró Kingsley.

-Está bien, ¡no me gustaría para nada llegar tarde!

Pero cuando dieron las nueve y media todos en la Madriguera empezaron a desesperarse. Habían pasado días y días planeando la defensa, y ahora que quedaba media hora para que empezara el juicio todavía no se habían puesto de acuerdo en quién acompañaría a Ron al Ministerio. En la citación ponía que sólo podía ir acompañado por una persona. Por eso mismo, cuando todos los presentes en la Madriguera se ofrecieron para ir con él, el caos fue absoluto.

-He de ir yo, yo soy su padre –decía el señor Weasley.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Y ahora que pasa? –inquirió el señor Weasley basante molesto, ya que pensaba que Hermione se estaba riendo de él.

-Esa frase… -reía-. Lo de 'yo soy su padre'. Me ha recordado mucho a una película muggle donde uno de los personajes dice 'yo soy tu padre'.

El enfado del señor Weasley se desvaneció cuando escuchó la palabra 'muggle' y no paró de preguntarle a Hermione sobre el cine muggle.

-¿Queréis callaros de una vez? –chilló Kingsley por encima de la multitud.

El silencio lo inundó todo.

-Creo que es mejor que vaya Hermione, puesto que ella estaba allí y vio todo lo sucedido.

-Pero alguien ha de acompañarles –dijo Arthur.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso –le confesó Kinsgley.

-Somos mayores de edad, no creo que necesitemos ayuda. Además, ya entramos al Ministerio una vez, con otra identidad pero entramos.

-Cierto, amigo –le apoyó Harry, que sonrió al recordar el momento del que hablaba Ron.

-¡AAAAAAAAh, me vais a volver loca! –Chilló Molly-. Iros ya, que al final hasta llegareis tarde. Si pasa algo avisadnos, estaremos aquí.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, y cuando Ron asintió con la cabeza, Hermione cogió su mano y se desaparecieron.

El silencio volvió a inundar la Madriguera, donde todos esperaron inquietos noticias sobre el futuro de Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero leer vuestros reviews, con eso lo digo todo! Que si no esto es muy penoso y me siento como una marginada.. ._.<strong>

**Hasta el jueves que viene!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos! He de decir que me alegro muchísimo de poder actualizar. Esta semana estoy muy ocupada y no he podido escribir nada, pero tengo el capítulo 14 acabado desde hace casi una semana, así que el próximo jueves podré subirlo sin problemas. Hay gente de Twitter que lee este fic, y quiero que sepáis que siento mucho estar tan inactiva esta semana, pero tengo el trabajo de crédito de síntesis esta semana (por suerte acabo mañana), pero es una semana dedicada a hacer un trabajo que he de presentar mañana por la mañana. También tengo que hacer un dossier sobre el tema y otras actividades, pero por suerte ya casi está todo acabado, aunque hasta mañana por la noche no volveré a estar tan activa como siempre. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo trece<strong>

Por suerte para Ron, llegaron a la hora adecuada al juicio.

Cuando entraron dentro del Ministerio y se dirigieron hacia los tribunales, la gente les miró con sorpresa, mientras dejaban escapar unos "¡Oh, los amigos de Harry Potter!" y cosas por el estilo. Nadie podía creer que Ron Weasley, el mismo que había ayudado en la búsqueda y la destrucción de los horrocruxes, estuviera ahora citado en el Ministerio de Magia por utilizar la magia contra un muggle y delante de muchos más.

-No se cansan de mirar –decía Ron tapándose los labios con la mano, para que sólo lo escuchara Hermione y los demás no pudieran leerle los labios.

-Tranquilo, todo irá bien. Testificaré a tu favor si es necesario, ya lo sabes –le animó Hermione mientras le apretaba la mano con fuerza.

Subieron a uno de los famosos ascensores del Ministerio, que iban a gran velocidad por todo el edificio. Los ganchos que colgaban del techo para agarrarse descendieron lentamente y los pasajeros agarraron uno de ellos con fuerza. Ron se preparó para no marearse, pero cuando bajó del ascensor el camino hacia los tribunales no dejaba de dar vueltas, y le dio la sensación de que devolvería todo el magnífico desayuno que había comido esa mañana.

La entrada a los tribunales era una gran puerta de roble macizo que recordaba a la de Hogwarts. Había un mago custodiando su entrada y sujetaba una lista en la mano. Cerca de la puerta habían colocado unos asientos en los que había gente esperando.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron al mago y, con buenos modales, Ron le dijo:

-Buenos días, tengo una citación –le dijo tendiéndole la carta recibida semanas atrás.

-Oh… -El mago cogió la citación que le tendía Ron y observó la lista detenidamente-. Ronald Weasley. Sí, podrá entrar en cuanto acabe el juicio que se está realizando en este momento. Pueden esperar sentados.

La pareja asintió y sonrió al mago. Ron se sentía un poco más animado, puesto que este había sido el único que no había murmurado algo así como "¡Oh, el amigo de Harry Potter!".

Los minutos pasaban lentos, tortuosos. Cada segundo era un poco más de angustia que inundaba el cuerpo de Ron, y Hermione no podía dejar de mirarse las piernas mientras le temblaban ligeramente.

-Ronald Weasley.

El mago de la entrada le llamó, y Ron se levantó junto con Hermione, cogidos de la mano.

-Me temo que no puedes entrar con nadie –le dijo el mago del Ministerio.

-Es mi testigo –declaró.

-Cuando sea necesario su intervención la avisaremos.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y se besaron. Un beso distinto a todos los demás, un beso más especial, escondido de sentimientos, de temores y de amor. Porque podía ser que ese fuera su último beso. Y por eso, cuando se separaron, el miedo inundó sus cuerpos y no les quedó más que esperar.

* * *

><p>La sala donde se celebraba el juicio estaba llena de magos vestidos todos con las mismas túnicas de color rojo. Al entrar Ron, todos le miraron y no pudieron reprimir exclamaciones de sorpresa por ver y tener que juzgar a una persona que había ayudado a Harry Potter en la búsqueda y la destrucción de los horrocruxes.<p>

-Ronald Bilius Weasley –comenzó un mago que hacía la función del Ministro de Magia (todavía no había Ministro, la guerra seguía muy reciente)-: ha sido citado hoy aquí para declarar por los cargos de los que se le acusan.

Un mago anciano que se sentaba justo al lado del mago que había hablado primero dijo:

-Los cargos son los siguientes: uso indebido de la magia delante de muggles y contra uno de ellos.

-Nos gustaría que nos explicara su versión de los hechos, señor Weasley –le dijo el mago que hacía la función del Ministro de Magia.

-Bueno, fuimos a Australia de vacaciones –Ron no dudó en decirlo, puesto que en los días en los que estuvo preparando su defensa, Kingsley le dejó muy claro que si decía que Hermione le había borrado la memoria a sus padres la chica podría tener problemas muy serios- y yo me di un golpe en la boca y uno de mis dientes salió muy mal parado. Como no sabíamos de ningún mago o sanador por la zona, fuimos a la clínica dental muggle en la que sucedieron los hechos.

-¿Y el muggle?

-Nos seguía. Era trabajador del hotel en el que nos hospedábamos Hermione y yo. Se había encaprichado con Hermione y apareció en la clínica amenazando a una trabajadora con un cuchillo. De verdad, no estaba muy bien de la cabeza…

Los magos le miraron y hubo un largo silencio en el que Ron creyó que no se escuchaba ni la respiración de los éstos.

-Bien, eso es cierto –confirmó una bruja vestida con la túnica roja-. Los informes médicos muggles llegados desde Australia confirman que el muggle no estaba muy bien de la cabeza.

-Fue en defensa propia, señor. Y tampoco quería que nadie resultara herido y cuando le vi con el cuchillo, diciendo que si no quería que matara a esa mujer Hermione tenía que irse con él… La vida me pasó por delante: vi a Hermione la primera vez que la conocí, en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Vi toda mi vida desde que la conozco pasar como un rayo veloz, y cuando llegué al presente mi mente la imaginó degollada por ese muggle retorcido.

No estaba en los planes de Ron ponerse a llorar de la manera en la que lo hizo. Nada de lo hablado con Kingsley decía que tuviera que ponerse a llorar, pero Ron se había puesto muy nervioso, por lo que ya no controlaba lo que decía y las emociones le rebosaban por los poros de la piel.

-Teniendo en cuenta todas las pruebas y su testimonio –dijo uno de los magos en parte para romper la tensión que se había apoderado de los presentes en la sala a causa de las lágrimas de Ron- se le declara inocente de todos los cargos, aunque tendrá que realizar trabajos para la comunidad muggle. Puede abandonar la sala.

* * *

><p>Hermione se sobresaltó cuando las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron de golpe, causando un gran estruendo. Ron salió de ellas con una gran sonrisa en la cara y fue directamente a abrazarla. Ella correspondió el abrazo y le preguntó:<p>

-¿Y bien?

-Libre de todos los cargos.

Esta vez Hermione se le echó encima y comenzó a besarle como si el mundo se fuese a acabar al día siguiente. En medio de todas esas muestras de amor Ron recordó algo:

-Oye, Hermione. ¿Qué son los trabajos para la comunidad muggle?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Uno de los magos me dijo que estaba libre de todos los cargos, pero tendría que realizar trabajos para la comunidad muggle –aclaró con cara de extrañado.

-Cuando llegue el momento en el que los tengas que hacer, lo sabrás –le dijo Hermione sin poder contener la risa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que es un capítulo cortito, lo siento :| Espero leeros en los reviews. <strong>

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: JUEVES 5 DE ABRIL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Joder, joder, joder! Que ganas tenía ya de publicar este capítulo! Es el último, el de la semana que viene ya es el epílogo... No me puedo creer que ya se haya acabado casi... Hace, no sé, creo que cuatro meses que publiqué el primer capítulo, y este es mi primer longfic... Me da pena, pero todo lo que empieza acaba, y esto no iba a ser una excepción. Tengo muchas ideas que necesitan ser plasmadas en el papel, incluso quiero escribir algo en lo que el escenario sea Londres. Es que acabo de enterarme de que mi primo ha conseguido una beca y se va a ir dos semanas... La beca que no puede ni solicitar a principio de curso porque estoy en tercero de la ESO y ahora solo las dan para 4º y 1º y 2º de bachillerato. En fin, que necesito setirme entre sus calles, y aunque sea escrito me conformo :3. Espero que os guste el capítulo. Es cortito y tiene muchos saltos, pero encuentro que el final es bastante emotivo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo catorce<strong>

-Absuelto de todos los cargos –dijo Molly entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a Ron, repitiendo las mismas palabras que éste había dicho hacía unos segundos, en cuanto llegó a la Madriguera.

La familia Weasley hizo una piña alrededor de Ron y se abrazaron, y Kingsley, Harry y Hermione se quedaron al margen mientras sonreían, satisfechos del resultado de los acontecimientos.

-Absuelto de todos los cargos… -repetía Molly con orgullo.

Después de que su familia le dejara respirar, Ron se dirigió hacia Harry y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Acto seguido le tendió la mano a Kingsley, pero ese gesto acabó en un abrazo por parte de los dos.

-Gracias –le susurró Ron al oído para que sólo le escuchara él.

-No hay de qué.

Ron se dirigió hacia Hermione y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Ahora te toca a ti ser feliz –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Horas después, Ron y Hermione iban subidos en un avión de camino a Australia.

* * *

><p>Las horas de vuelo se hicieron eternas para Hermione, que no consiguió dormir en todo el viaje. No paraba de pensar en cómo sería poder volver a abrazar a sus padres y que ellos la reconocieran.<p>

Esa vez no se alojaron en el lujoso hotel donde habían tenido la desgracia de conocer a Ethan, sino en uno más bien reservado y cercano a la clínica dental de los padres de Hermione. No llevaban mucho equipaje, puesto que no pensaban quedarse muchos días y no les apetecía mucho estar en Australia, ya que los últimos acontecimientos vividos allí no habían sido muy agradables.

Hermione dejó las pocas cosas que llevaba encima en el suelo y se tumbó en la cama nada más entrar en la habitación, que era pequeña y normalita, a diferencia de la del anterior hotel. No tenía vistas al mar ni una recepción enorme, y la puerta no se abría con tarjetas, si no con llaves, llaves de toda la vida.

Ron se acostó también al lado de Hermione: tampoco le apetecía mucho hablar, y puesto que sabía que Hermione necesitaba en ese momento estar sola interiormente, deshizo la parte de la cama que la chica no había deshecho al acostarse y se tumbó junto a ella, abrazándola, mientras el calor de las mantas encima de ellos consiguió por fin dejarles dormir.

* * *

><p>Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio que inundaba la habitación y Ron despertó de golpe, con la sensación de que el corazón estaba apunto de salírsele por la garganta.<p>

Hermione estaba sobre la cama. Todavía dormía pero se movía agitadamente bajo las sábanas y gritaba despavorida por culpa de sus pesadillas. Otra vez.

-¡Hermione, Hermione, desierta!

Los gritos cesaron de repente cuando Hermione abrió los ojos. Estaba bañada en un sudor frío que le goteaba por la frente, y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Hermione, ¿qué era?

-Los estaba matando, Ron. Y yo… Yo estaba… Me había torturado y no podía hacer nada y ellos…

De repente, Hermione rompió a llorar. Hacía semanas que sus pesadillas habían cesado pero ahora, de golpe y porrazo volvían a inundar sus sueños. Aunque Bellatrix estuviera muerta volvía a perseguir a Hermione en sueños. Y nada había que pudiera curarla de eso, por mucho que Ron la abrazara mientras dormía.

-Sólo era una pesadilla… -le susurró Ron para tranquilizarla-. Mañana estaremos de vuelta con ellos, ya veras.

Hermione se abrazó al cuerpo de Ron y al cabo del rato dejó de llorar. Se había vuelto a dormir y Ron deseaba que no volviera a sufrir ninguna pesadilla.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Ron y Hermione despertaron cuando el despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana. Ron había programado la alarma antes de acostarse, porque aunque fuera un mago criado con magos, había aprendido mucho del mundo muggle desde que había entrado a Hogwarts.<p>

Ron se levantó el primero y se dio un ducha, y cuando salió envuelto de cintura para abajo con la toalla, Hermione ya estaba despierta y preparaba la ropa que se pondría después de ducharse.

-No tuviste más pesadillas, ¿no?

-No.

Hermione volvió a sentarse en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas mientras escondía la cabeza.

-Hermione, sólo era una pesadilla. Ellos están bien, vamos a encontrarles y traerles de vuelta –le dijo para después abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Tan seguro como que me llamo Ronald Weasley.

Hermione sonrió.

* * *

><p>La pareja desayunó en un pequeño bar situado justo en frente del hotel. Pidieron tostadas, zumo de naranja y café, y disfrutaron el desayuno como si estuvieran en la Madriguera.<p>

-¿Crees que estarán donde nos dijo Kingsley? –le preguntó Hermione a Ron, mientras éste engullía una tostada untada de mantequilla.

-¿Por qué no iban a estarlo? –Le contestó cuando se había tragado la tostada-. Según Kingsley, después de que todo el asunto se arreglara volvieron a trabajar en la clínica. Además –añadió cuando se percató de que Hermione tenía cara de preocupación-, ¿qué van a hacer si no trabajan en la clínica? Es lo único que les da dinero.

-Lo mismo se han cogido unas vacaciones…

-Hermione, aunque la clínica no esté abierta les buscaremos por todas partes -le aseguró el chico mientras le cogía la mano.

Cuando hubieron acabado de desayunar y hubieron pagado la cuenta, salieron del bar y fueron en la búsqueda de los padres de Hermione. Fue sencillo encontrarles, puesto que tal y como dijo Kingsley, estaban trabajando en la clínica.

Llegaron al edificio donde estaba la clínica, que seguía igual que la última vez, sólo que ahora unas cámaras de vigilancia estaban situadas a la entrada. Ron y Hermione se situaron delante de la puerta, y el pelirrojo llamó al timbre. El padre de Hermione no tardó en abrirles la puerta.

-Buenos días –les dijo a modo de saludo.

Hermione intentó contener las lágrimas, pero esta vez le fue imposible. Al ver el rostro de su padre la inundaron los recuerdos y comenzó a sollozar.

-Chica… Oh, ¿estás bien? –el señor Granger estaba visiblemente preocupado. Miró a Hermione a los ojos y algo dentro de él se removió hasta formar un torrente de recuerdos difícil de ignorar.

-Yo… Yo… Nosotros… -Decía mientras intentaba encontrar el sentido de la situación.

-Papá… -Hermione abrazó a su padre mientras sus intentos de contener las lágrimas eran en vano.

El señor Granger empezó también a llorar mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Jane… ¡Jane, ven aquí! –le gritó a su mujer.

Al escuchar su verdadero nombre, la señora Granger corrió hacia la puerta. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero algo dentro de ella se estaba agitando, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo salir: el amor que sentía por su hija.

Cuando Jane Granger vio a su marido y a su hija llorando en la entrada de la clínica, todo cobró sentido: recordó quien era ella, recordó quien era su marido, recordó que tenían una hija los dos juntos. A su memoria llegó el día en el que una bruja de edad avanzada había llegado a casa con la carta del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, donde decía que Hermione era una bruja. Recordó también el momento en el que, junto a su marido, dejaron a su hija en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Y entonces, cuando estaba apunto de derrumbarse por culpa de las lágrimas que no cesaban, recordó la palabra más importante de su vida:

-Hermione…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero leeros en los reviews. Recordad que este ha sido el último capítulo, el próximo ya es el epílogo!<strong>

**PRÓXIMA Y ÚLTIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: JUEVES 12 DE ABRIL (ADEMÁS ES EL CUMLEAÑOS DE EIRIAN LOVEGOOD :3).**


	15. Chapter 15

******¡Hola a todos! O tal vez debería decir: adiós. Este es el último capítulo de 'Australia', que de hecho no es un capítulo, sino un epílogo. Quiero daros las gracias a los que lo habéis leído, hayáis o no hayáis comentado (aunque los comentarios animan, eh). Me alegro que hayáis podido disfrutar con algo que he escrito yo, eso me hace de verdad muy feliz. Por otra parte tengo que decir que me da pena que ya se acabe el fic, porque fue el primer longfic que escribí y lo cierto es que si no fuera por Anna (mi mejor amiga) no lo hubiera escrito nunca. Ya hacía tiempo que rondaba por mi cabeza y al final me convenció, y como que cuando lo empecé a escribir yo no pasaba por un buen momento, las palabras consiguieron alejarme de todo eso. Bueno, ahora no pueden faltar unas líneas para Erik, más conocido en FanFiction como Eirian Lovegood, que empezó a leer el fic cuando ya estaba empezado y al salir un día del instituto me encontré con un buen puñado de e-mails diciéndome que me había dejado review en no sé cuantos capítulos. En serio, me haces feliz (momento de sinceridad, cursi). Y no te pienses que ya no me acuerdo, pero: FELICIDADES! **

**Un amigo me dijo una vez que todo lo que escribía era yo, que transmito lo que siento con palabras y lo hago convierto en una historia. Acabo de darme cuenta de que tiene razón: 'Australia' soy yo. Ahora es cuando llegan los momentos esos en los que nadie entiende, pero muchas veces, y sin yo darme cuenta, lo que sentía Hermione (por ejemplo) era lo que sentía yo, que en determinadas situaciones eran parecidas a alunas vividas por mí y lo transmití aquí sin darme cuenta. Oh, madre, me he enrollado, pero necesitaba decirlo.**

**Una vez más, gracias. Disfrutad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: De vuelta a casa<strong>

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina de la Madriguera, junto a la ventana. Observaba el paisaje, que había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, antes de volver a Australia, esa vez sí, para traer a sus padres de vuelta. Veía el sol brillar, iluminando con todo su esplendor el jardín bien cuidado de los Weasley.

-Es una suerte que vuelvan a estar aquí –la señora Weasley interrumpió los pensamientos de Hermione, que se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su suegra de tan ensimismada que estaba pensando en sus cosas.

-Sí, no podía creerme cuando bajamos del avión y una voz en mi interior me dijo: "Lo conseguiste, Hermione. Ya estáis en casa."

Molly puso agua a hervir, sonrió a su nuera y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Todavía no entiendo como pudieron reconocerme sin realizar el hechizo que les devolviera la memoria…

-Dumbledore solía decir que el amor puede con cualquier tipo de magia. Bueno, era algo parecido…-Ron rompió el silencio que reinaba en la cocina-. Fue el amor de Lily lo que salvó a Harry de Voldemort la primera vez que intentó asesinarle. Tal vez, cuando llamaste a tu padre 'papá', el hechizo se rompió porque el amor que sentís es más fuerte que cualquier tipo de magia.

"Un inteligente razonamiento", pensó Hermione. Estaba completamente segura de que no encontraría la respuesta a su pregunta en ningún libro, que era algo ilógico y que seguro que pasaba muy pocas veces, eso sí pasaba.

La tetera emitió un ligero silbido cuando el agua estuvo totalmente hirviendo. Hermione se levantó de la silla, retiró la tetera del fuego y la puso en una bandeja que Ron había preparado segundos antes. La señora Weasley depositó en la bandeja las bolsitas de té y las pastas para acompañar la bebida y Hermione cogió la bandeja y la llevó hasta el salón.

-¡Cuánto has tardado! –Le comentó su madre cuando la vio aparecer con el té hirviendo sobre la bandeja.

-Sí, ya pensábamos que habías vuelto a Australia y que Ron se había ido contigo para no tener que realizar sus servicios a la comunidad en la clínica dental–dijo el señor Granger.

Todos en la Madriguera rieron, incluida Hermione, que depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa y abrazó a sus padres.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigo escribiendo, 'Australia' ha sido sólo el principio. <strong>


End file.
